The Misadventures of Everyone
by TheNameUGiveMe
Summary: Or The Revenge of the Bonnes. This is the Misadventures of Tron Bonne with my own twist to it. If you're a fan of Teisel, Tron, and even Denise Marmalade, you should read. Rated M for violence and mild language.
1. Oh Snap!

**[This is my version of the Misadventures of Tron Bonne by Capcom. You'll know right away when the dissimilarities start and maybe even wish that's how the game went...maybe...]**

The ocean of sand had to have been at least 100 degrees while the air temperature was only 125 degrees. The Nakai Desert was notorious for the disappearances of many diggers who became lost either by losing their maps, giant bats, or slight mental retardation from the arsenic in the tap water. The list could go on but the fact that it's a desert should be the first clue not to venture off into it. Nevertheless, on this fine warm day in the Nakai desert, a speck of pinkish red was the only standout in this otherwise stark sea of sand. Upon closer inspection, it is revealed that it is a medium sized mech with a gun for both arms; two 50. Caliber chainguns to be precise. The mech charged at full speed, leaving behind large prints in the sand dunes. Hanging on for dear life were 4 yellow headed minions with blue bodies, all but one looking forward.

Several miles away in the distance was a rock formation that had natural pathways carved into it from millions of years of wind and sand abrasion. The mech stopped, letting off the 4 minions who then stood in front of it. They stood attention as if waiting for instructions. Soon, the round head of the mech opened, revealing a pilot inside. He stood tall in his green armor, proudly gazing at the rock monument in front of him. His seemingly unnatural white hair fell all the way to his lower back. Through his red goggles he focused on the main entrance within the formation of sand colored rock in front of him. With a loud gruff voice he spoke.

"Alright! This looks like the place, Servebots! The map hasn't failed us yet! It looks as if that junkyard dealer was legitimate after all!" he said with a fist held high.

"Master Teisel, does this mean that once we're done here, we'll have the money paid back in full?" one of the yellow minions, known as a servebot, asked.

"You are correct! I can finally get out from under the scope of that fat…I mean extremely overweight…okay how can I be nice about this, guys?"

"Heavyset, Master Teisel?"

"There we go! Thank you…yes, that heavyset man has had me on the edge for a while. Man, he gives me the creeps but once we find Diana's Tear rest assured we can finally enjoy Tron's latest work, our new home: The Gesellschaft! On that note, not a word of what goes on today to Tron, understood?"

"Yes Master Teisel, but how come?"

"Because, she doesn't need to be dragged into my business. As far as she's concerned the 7 billion Zenny for the Gesellschaft came from our honest work"

"But aren't we pirates, Master Teisel?"

"You know what I mean! Anyways, not a moment to lose! We have to meet up with Bon Bonne who's probably already found the entrance to the ruin"

With that, Teisel proceeded forward in the mech known as the Gustaff into the rock formation with the servebots holding on again. As it rounded each corner, traces of charred debris lay in random locations, much of it smoking as it was just destroyed only minutes ago.

"Looks like Bon Bonne has been working hard here taking care of those reaverbots who guard the entrances" Teisel said with a smile.

On the rock walls were paintings; each one told historical tale of those who lived there or diggers who got lost. Their message was along the lines of "Get out of here if you're still alive" Teisel studied the paintings quickly as they went by. He didn't think too deeply about them with the current task at hand. The narrow corridor opened up in front of him, leading to a wide open area. On the other side was a structure based on Greek architecture. Stone pillars lined up on the side of the rock; the entrance to the ruin. Just outside of the ruin was another mech or what looked like a mech. It had a mostly yellow body but had eyes that could blink, two small horns on its head, and what looked like a massive pacifier. It was slightly smaller than the Gustaff.

"Bon Bonne! Glad to see you made it! Nice work with the reaverbots back there!"

"Babuu" is what it said in return.

"Indeed! Let's get this over with. Servebots! Assemble and stay close by as we enter the ruin…"

Before Teisel could give out further instructions a fast moving object struck the side of Bon Bonne, exploding on impact. Teisel watched terrified as Bon Bonne's head sailed through the air for hundreds of feet before touching down somewhere on the other side of the rock wall.

"Bon Bonne!" was all he could say, still trying to figure out the situation which was about to get even worse.

A tall blue mech suddenly landed on top of the ruin in front of Teisel, shaking the ground around him. Teisel gazed at in for a few moments before he spoke.

"You there! Did you do that to Bon Bonne!" he was enraged.

"That's not a polite way to greet someone you know" a voice said from inside the blue bot.

Teisel's face went from rage to shock.

"That voice…Glyde!"

"You got it right this time too. That's the only accomplishment you'll have today I'm afraid" he spoke somewhat softly but with a sinister tone.

"Wha…why are you here? I'm working!"

"Your payment is overdue, Teisel. Mr. Loathe wants his money back now" Glyde explained.

"What do you think I'm doing here? Diana's Tear is in that ruin and once I add that to everything else I've uncovered I'll have the money! I swear!" Teisel pleaded.

"I'm afraid that once your time is up, you time is up! I have orders to bring you and your brother in. Just be glad your sister is not on the list"

With clenched teeth, Teisel growled, putting his finger on the trigger inside the Gustaff.

"You son of a…!" was all Teisel said before firing both 50. caliber machine guns at Glyde's mech but Glyde dodged the first round of shots.

The sound of gunfire echoed throughout the desert as Teisel and Glyde exchanged shots, neither one quite landing a crippling blow, though both mechs were somewhat damaged.

The entrance to the ruin had been destroyed and several reaverbots came to inspect the firefight but they were decimated in the crossfire. Teisel and Glyde now stood at the entrance to the rock formation that Teisel spotted miles back. Both mechs were smoking and a small fire was burning on the Gustaff's knee.

"Not bad" Glyde said panting, not expecting the impressive fight by Teisel. "I only expected the best from the eldest of the Bonne Family…however…" he took another breath.

The sound of a laser whirring was heard, coming from Glyde's mech. Teisel disregarded it at first, waiting for what Glyde had to say.

"…it's not quite good enough" Glyde finished.

Teisel had an expression of concern on his face, now realizing what was happening.

"I was supposed to bring you both to Mr. Loath, but I think I'll just end it now"

"What are you…" was all Teisel said in reply.

"Don't worry! I'll just sell that machine you had your sister built as payment for Mr. Loathe and maybe even sell your sister to Mr. Loathe for work"

Teisel's blood started to boil hotter than magma upon hearing those words.

"SELL MY SISTER!" he shouted so loudly that any loose rock formations that were created by the gunfight now collapsed into the desert sand.

Glyde was now shaken, not expecting a verbal reprisal from Teisel. He suddenly regretted his words.

"Ultimate Glyde Laser!" Glyde shouted hoping it would defuse the situation and end the altercation.

A bright purple laser shot from the head of Glyde's mech, impacting by where the Gustaff stood, resulting in a blinding explosion that made the light of the sun look dim. About a minute later the smoke cleared, revealing a crater where the sand dune used to be.

"That was too close. If I hadn't done that I don't know what he would be capable of doing when being that pissed off. Time to look for his bod…" Glyde began but was cut off.

"Let's find out, you little prick!" a loud gruff voice yelled.

Glyde figured out immediately that he missed Teisel and was about to pay for his actions.

The Gustaff gunned towards the blue mech at blazing speed. The Servebots watched from the distance on another sand dune, safe from any harm.

"I think that man is in huge trouble" one servebot said.

"I've seen Master Teisel upset before but not like this. I wonder how bad this is about to get" another servebot said as he watched the Gustaff take aim at Glyde's mech.

Rather than using gunfire, Teisel ejected the right chaingun at the speed of sound, right into the midsection of the large blue robot in front of him where the mainframe computer was stored, piercing the metal as it sailed through. It happened so fast, Glyde had no time to set up a defense. Fighting the controls he tried to keep his mech upright but it fell forward upon being hit by the barrel of the Gustaff's ejected gun. Sand spread in all directions as it hit the ground.

"Dammit!" he yelled, fumbling for the door handle to the emergency exit door.

Teisel watched a door open up on the back of the head of the fallen mech. Glyde was about to make an escape. He sprinted back into the narrow passage between the rocks.

"Where do you think you're going? You're mine now!" Teisel fumed then charged forward again after Glyde. He caught up effortlessly then threw himself out of the Gustaff landing on Glyde, stopping him in his tracks. Teisel turned Glyde face up then with his metal fists he drove them hard into Glyde's face, each punch stronger than the last.

"SELL MY SISTER! YOU DARE SAY THAT IN FRONT OF ME!" he furiously burrowed his fists, drawing a lot of blood.

Glyde didn't even muster a defense for himself physically or verbally. It was as if he knew what he had done and decided that he deserved what he was getting.

"IF YOU EVER TALK ABOUT TRON LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL MURDER YOUR ASS IN COLD BLOOD! YOU HEAR ME, YOU LITTLE WASTE OF A LIFE!"

He continued his onslaught of punches when he felt a large hand on his shoulder. He stopped immediately. It was Bon Bonne. He didn't even ask how Bon was suddenly alive and back in one piece as he looked at Glyde on the ground. Glyde had intended to apprehend both Teisel, the oldest of the Bonne Family, and Bon Bonne, the baby brother and hand them over to Lex Loathe but the tables turned as the predator became the prey. An unconscious Glyde was literally a bloody mess on the desert sand. Blood flowed from his face, staining the sand and flowing several feet further. The Servebots gathered nearby, all looking appalled. They had never seen this side of Teisel before. Each one was too afraid to speak. Even Bon Bonne.

"Let's just go guys. Forget Diana's Tear" Teisel replied with a cold steel tone still in his voice causing everyone within earshot, who was still conscious, to jump a bit in fear.

The wind started to kick up sand as they walked towards the Gustaff. As they left, the last servebot in line looked back at the destroyed mech and Glyde who was not going anywhere for a while. The shifting sands began to cover his body. He hoped that he would at least wake up and not die in the desert sand as it was sweltering. He thought about asking Teisel to have mercy on Glyde but then thought that Teisel might turn on him so he kept quiet. Teisel climbed into the damaged Gustaff with the servebots hanging on the top. Bon Bonne piggybacked behind. Without saying a word, they rode through the heart of the Nakai Desert back towards civilization.

[This is not a typical tale of people in distress needing to be rescued. No...this is about being sick and tired of being constantly harassed by loan sharks and mafia members and doing something about it. Now the Bonnes will go on the offensive...this is...The Revenge of the Bonnes!]

_So how was that? It starts off just like the very beginning of the Misadventures of Tron Bonne and it would have stayed the same if Glyde just kept his mouth shut before firing his patented attack...I think it's patented...whatever...I need some freaking food._


	2. The Beginning of the End for All Others

**The Beginning of the End for Everyone Else**

A large green door leading to the hangar of the Gesellschaft closed behind the air pirates who just arrived from the desert. The sun was beginning to set into sea on the horizon as the massive green aerial command cruiser hovered idly several hundred feet above the vast navy blue below. The Gesellschaft was now the current pride and flagship of the Bonne Family Air Pirates. Each nook and cranny was carefully written down and drawn on many schematics by Tron herself. It was the job of the servebots and various machines for the construction of their new flying home. The dimensions of the Gesellschaft were far beyond anything Tron had planned for in the past. The entire length from front to back was 1806 feet with an extendable runway that could reach out an additional 1000 feet in order to have fighter jets take off and land. 3 heavy defense cannons lined the upper rear section of the Gesellschaft and Teisel proposed that a heavy long range gun be built on the belly but Tron decided against it. It was her planning after all. The most remarkable aspect of the Gesellschaft was the fact it only took a few months to construct. From the first rivet to the last anti-collision light, only 2 and a half months went by before the green giant was conceived in full.

The hangar inside was bathed in a red light. The battered and beaten but still operational Gustaff let off the passengers of the servebots and Bon Bonne then Teisel emerged from the inside a few seconds later. An eager Tron was on the upper balcony, leaning on the railing, as she waited to hear the outcome of both Teisel and Bon's trip. Somehow the current state of the Gustaff didn't register to her.

"Teisel! How did it go?" Tron asked in anticipation.

The look on his face read someone irritated as he thought about the fight back in the desert.

"Hmm...oh hi Tron. Not...not so good" was his disappointed sounding response.

He looked quite battered himself. As he walked he left small traces of sand behind. The other servebots and Bon Bonne did as well.

"Teisel, what happened?" Tron was now concerned.

Teisel stopped then faced his sister.

"Someone came after us and tried to kill us"

Tron's eyes lit up. Did she hear that right?

"What? KILL you! Why? Who would want to do that?" Tron was frantic.

Behind Teisel and Tron, Bon Bonne and the 4 servebots listened as they walked away from the hangar, knowing full well that the truth of the matter would be revealed soon.

"Ok Tron. I have a slight confession to make"

Tron was all ears, unsure of what her brother was about to say.

"That money we got to make this home we're standing in..."

"Mmhmm" she responded.

"I kind of borrowed it from a loan shark...a really nasty one at that" he said slowly.

"You borrowed 7 billion Zenny from a loan shark of all people, Teisel?" she asked with her hand on her face.

"That's not the only problem, Tron"

"Oh no.." she replied with eyes closed and arms crossed.

"The man that was sent to kill us...he was originally there to capture us and make us work off our debt to a man named Lex Loathe. But after a few choice words of his, I went on the offensive and, shall we say, beat the stuffing out of him" he explained.

Tron opened her eyes again.

"Well, that doesn't seem so bad...why is that a problem?"

"Tron, I didn't just beat the stuffing out of him. It was like a train hitting a small car. He was bleeding everywhere. I'm pretty sure he was wishing he had stayed in bed this morning"

Tron looked at Teisel's green armor. On it were small splotches of dried blood. It must have been from the man Teisel was talking about. She started to make the picture in her mind and she didn't like the outcome but not because her brother's pursuer was defeated.

"Where is he now?" she asked.

"We left him unconscious in the desert...in fact...he might be...dead" Teisel said, knowing full well Tron was not going to like that.

Maybe if Glyde hadn't threatened the only Bonne sister with slavery he would still be awake and not baking in the sun of the Nakai desert.

Tron gasped slightly. She wasn't sure what to say at first. She always thought of Teisel as someone who was gentle and had such a big heart for all the small things, which was still true. Instead, the tale she heard revealed a dark side of Teisel. One that she, never in a million years, would have thought would occur.

"Why Teisel? This isn't like you at all" her tone was slightly saddened.

"He threatened you with slavery, Tron" he started to fume again. "That bastard was going to sell you to Lex in order to pay off our debt!"

He punched the wall next to him, creating a 2 foot imprint of his fist. After feeling a slight pain in his fist he calmed down again.

"No one threatens my family, Tron. I know I shouldn't have resorted to such violence but...I...forget it. I'm going to my room"

With that he walked away, leaving Tron behind to think about everything Teisel just told her. She knew that he was a family man but she never thought he would resort to extreme measures to defend his family. She was still very surprised but also somewhat impressed. _Whoever this man was, he got what was coming to him_, she thought. Something hissed behind her, getting her attention. Sparks began to emit from the damaged Gustaff, indicating it need some urgent repairs. Normally, Tron would be upset if the Gustaff returned with scratched-off paint, let alone a few hundred bullet holes. But after everything about today was revealed to her, she kept her irritation down. Grabbing a large wrench and fresh sheet metal, she began maintenance work on the Gustaff.

The moon painted the sand of the Nakai desert a dark blue. It was now a cold 20 degrees; a stark comparison to the temperature several hours ago. Not a single sound could be heard other than something moving slowly in the sand. In the same area where Teisel warded off his attacker, a hand was sticking out of the sand. It moved slowly, trying to dig the body it was attached to out of the sand. Once the torso was cleared of sand, a ruby red eye opened slowly. _What happened? What is this place?_ Glyde just regained most of his consciousness, unsure of his current location. He was surprised when he saw the moon and then the sand he was laying in. Then he remembered everything.

"Oh that...OOOWWWWWWWW!"

He started to speak out loud when he realized his jaw was broken. Unknown to him it was broken in 7 places. He continued to moan in agonizing pain. There was a strange taste in his mouth; his own blood mixed with sand. He couldn't close his mouth anymore either. Most of the blood on his face was dry and even though he couldn't see them, both his eyes were black and bloodshot. There's just something about pissing off a pirate that doesn't seem like a good idea. On his wrist was a beacon to send in for help should he ever need it. Never in his career with Loathe had anyone taken him down quickly and messily. Every part of his pride told him not to press the beacon. He knew if he stayed in the desert for much longer he would be dead before the sun rose up again either by freezing to death or being carried off by a giant pipistrello bat. After fighting off his pride, he humiliated himself and finally pushed the beacon. It made a small but audible beep, indicating that help was on the way. Glyde had his own personal bots called birdbots that were similar to Tron's servebots. However, they are by no means cute and are major pain in the ass and would probably make great spare metal parts for a bowling alley. An hour had passed when a black unmarked vehicle that looked like a bank money truck stopped a few feet in front of Glyde. He looked up into the headlights and knew his ride was there. The birdbots hopped out and their typical sinister looks turned into shock and horror once they saw the state Glyde was in.

"Quick, get him inside! He needs medical attention!" one birdbot ordered the rest.

Wasting no time, they carried Glyde into the truck and in seconds they were cruising across the Nakai Desert under the night sky, looking for an inconspicuous medical outpost. On the floor of the truck, Glyde bounced up and down as the truck went over dune after dune. There was not a whole lot he could do other than just lie down and wait. Staring at the ceiling he ran thoughts through his mind about the fight. His pride hurt more than his broken face. _So that's how you want it, Teisel? Fine. This fight is no longer just about Loathe. This fight is now personal._

Flanked by two enormous bookshelves on both sides of his bedroom, Teisel was face up on his sofa with his hands behind his head. Even though he had a full bed, he rarely slept in it, always preferring his sofa for reasons only known to him. The 29 year old pirate was clearing his mind, thinking about what he did to Glyde. Was it necessary? He was only defending his family. And if Glyde did survive, what would he tell Lex Loathe? It wouldn't have been such a major deal if Tron was oblivious to what was happening but all that has changed. He sighed to himself then tried to figure out the next step. A knock was heard at his door.

"Come in, and just set it down on the lamp stand" he said, expecting it to be a servebot with whatever tonight's dinner was.

He was only half correct.

"Umm...hey"

Hearing the voice of his sister, he sat up instantly, not expecting her to be bringing him dinner.

"Tron? What brings you here?"

"You weren't at dinner, so it brought it to you"

She placed a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich on the lamp stand then sat on the floor Indian style.

"You don't have to be upset, brother. You were just doing your duty" she spoke softly.

"Well, yes, Tron, but at what cost?"

"At the cost of defending all of us. You should be proud. I am...of you"

Those words brought Teisel quite a bit of solace.

"If Glyde survived, which I'm sure he did, then that means Loathe is coming after us. I don't even have the resources to defend this machine"

An idea was brewing inside Tron's head.

"So we go get them, Teisel"

"Hmm?"

Tron stood up.

"Think about it. Judging by the way you smeared that Glyde person, he's gonna be out for a while, maybe a few months. Would Lex Loathe begin an attack without his henchman?"

Teisel started to see where this was going.

"You're right Tron...I'm 100 percent certain that Loathe is coming after us regardless..."

"Not if we go after him first"

"You read my mind, Tron!"

The typical Teisel was back.

"Okay, then! Tron, once again your brilliance has given us a hope and a way out of our current predicament. I agree with you totally! No more being chased down by loan sharks or other crime lords. Now we, the Bonnes, will go after them! But we won't have much time! We need to start very soon, Tron!"

"I do what I can. What's the plan?"

"I know several weapons dealers that I trust. We need to make some money in order to buy more weapons. And you can probably guess how we're going to do that!"

"By doing what we do best?" Tron said with fists shaking, hoping that she would be included.

"Exactly! I know how much you've wanted to come with Tron. This time, I think I will let it slide and allow you to go out on your first mission!"

Tron was ecstatic.

"You really mean it! My first mission as a pirate? This night just got a whole lot better!"

"It's getting late now. If I were you I would get some rest. It's gonna be a busy day tomorrow"

"I won't be able to sleep. Not with this much anticipation. And besides, I have to finish making repairs on the Gustaff"

"Oh about that..."

"Not to worry, Teisel. At least this time you had a very good reason to bring the Gustaff back looking like that. If we're going through with this plan, I'm going to have to make a stronger armor for the Gustaff" she said walking towards the open door that led to the main hallway.

"Hey, Tron?"

She stopped then looked at her eldest sibling.

"Thanks for bringing me back" he said with a smile.

"It's good to have you back, Teisel. Have a good night" she said gleefully.

"Take care, Tron"

A few minutes after Tron left, Teisel went back into the same position on the sofa.

_We will become legends_ Teisel thought to himself then remembered that Tron brought him dinner. He stood up to take the bowl and plate then time went on.

The current plan seemed simple: prepare early enough for an attack on a loan shark and possibly some of his minions before they had the chance to go on an offensive of their own. Maybe preparing wasn't going to be simple. The Bonnes need to do whatever it takes...and they sure as hell are. But sometimes getting to the point of preparation can be just as painstaking as the future plan itself as the Bonnes are about to find out whether it's deliberate...or an accident.

**Next chapter: Denise Marmalade (Or the Bonne Bitch Slap)**


	3. Denise Marmalade The Bonne Bitch Slap

**Denise Marmalade (Or the Bonne Bitch Slap)**

A heavyset man in a purple suit sat in his leather chair at an antique walnut desk with an open folder of names. Next to each name was a sum of money; most of them very large sums; too large for the average person to have. In his mouth was a cigar which he puffed occasionally, creating a hazy ambiance in the office. The lights were dim but the night lights of the city outside the window illuminated the room to there point where lights inside were not really needed. Still looking at the folder, his eye stopped at a name: Teisel Bonne. He inhaled deeply once he read his name. Out of everyone on the list, Teisel had the most amount of money next to his name: 7 billion Zenny. This was the debt list. The money Teisel owed was more than everyone else combined on this list. He put the cigar in his hand then exhaled.

"Teisel Bonne…I certainly hope you have my money. I should have given more thought to lending you that much money but at the same time I could always use more workers since they're constantly getting into, shall I say, work related accidents?" he chuckled to himself.

Lex Loathe: a notorious money lender who lets people borrow money coming from an undisclosed location, mostly people who can't afford to pay him back, and enslaving them when the due date passes. Each person forcefully working under him was working towards a goal only known to Loathe and Glyde. Speaking of Glyde, he was supposed to have returned to Loathe with the 7 billion Zenny, which Loathe was not expecting, or with the Bonne Brothers. Loathe stood up from his chair and faced out the window, hands behind his back.

"Soon this city, then this planet will be mine. Just a few more diggers to capture and I will finally have the ultimate reaverbot, the Coloss…"

"Mr. Loathe!" a female voice said through a speaker.

"What? You're still here? What do you want?" he asked a bit vexed.

"It's Glyde. He's in the emergency room sir"

Loathe raised an eyebrow then the other as it all hit him.

"WHAT? WHY?"

"You apparently sent him to capture someone but they were able to defend themselves and warded him off"

That was putting it nicely.

"Warded him off? WARDED HIM OFF? He's in a hospital! His shit has been ruined! What happened anyways?" Loathe was in disbelief.

"His jaw is broken in 7 places so they're wiring his jawbone…or I guess bones now back together. What do you want to do?"

Loathe thought for a second.

"Send him a cheesecake" was his odd response.

"Cheesecake? His jaw is broken, sir"

"Oh right. Send a funnel too"

"Mr. Loathe…nevermind. I'll do it"

The conversation ended with that. Loathed rubbed his forehead as he played the conversation back in his head.

"Glyde in intensive care? This has never happened before. What am I supposed to do until he recovers? I really underestimated that Teisel Bonne. I never anticipated this kind of resistance. I could always use a digger like him for my cause. As soon as Glyde is back we are going full force against the Bonnes. No more kind and compassionate Lex Loathe. That whole family will belong to me, no matter what the cost"

At the top of the building Loathe was in, a giant blue neon sign read _Loathe__Industries_. The Loathe part of the sign suddenly short-circuited.

Around 10:30am the next day, the 3 Bonne siblings sat in the briefing room planning out the day. A map on the projection screen showed an island with various points to strike and arrows showing the best tactical movements to enter and leave quickly and effectively. All of this was devised by Teisel himself, who was quite the tactician.

"Let's not make this too complicated. I'm going to be as concise as I can about today's battle plan. Here on this map is Ryship Island which is known for its bank used by many wealthy men and women on this side of Terra. Tron, I want you to take the Gustaff into Gold City and get whatever loot you can. Can you handle it?" the Bonne leader asked.

"Consider it done, Teisel!" she gave him a thumbs up as she chugged down her coffee.

"That's what I like to hear! Bon Bonne and I will carry out an operation at Primiki Harbor. A refractor supply ship is scheduled to dock there today and I want in. If today is successful we will be able to afford new weapons to help us fight against that Loathe! As I speak the servebots are already preparing the Gustaff and the Draches which reminds me…cockpit! How far are we from Ryship Island?" Teisel spoke into a mic on the wall.

"We already have a visual, Master Teisel" the servebot piloting the ship returned.

"Excellent! Everything so far is running like clockwork. Let's try to keep it that way. If there aren't any questions I'd say we get to work. The sooner we get this one, the faster we can proceed!"

Teisel led the way into the hanger where all the machines were loaded to their maximums with provisions being fuel, ammunition, and even drinks in the small built in mini-fridges. The enormous bay door at the bottom opened up revealing the ocean below. The sun's reflection on the water made the hangar much brighter.

"Ok Tron, I know you said you're ready but are you absolutely sure?" Teisel asked.

"Yes, Teisel I'll be fine. You worry too much"

"I'm just doing my brotherly duty. It's your first day after all. I don't want anything happening to you. If you need anything you know who to ca…"

Tron put her hand on his shoulder.

"I know. Call you. Don't worry about a thing! And thanks" she gave him a hug then ran happily towards the Gustaff. Her first mission at last.

"They grow up so fast. Our parents would be so proud" Teisel said holding back a tear, watching Tron climb into the Gustaff.

"Babuu!" Bon Bonne said impatiently.

"I'll be there in a second Bon Bonne. I still need to make sure we're bringing a large enough container to store the refractors I'm anticipating we're going to find" Teisel said inspecting his upgraded Drache.

Inside the Gustaff, the power was turned on then it grabbed on to the bottom of another Drache piloted by a servebot.

"We're ready to go, Miss Tron!" the servebot said.

"Let's do this!"

With the Gustaff holding on, the Drache floated down escorted by another Drache which was armed with heavy cannons. Once they were under the Gesellschaft about 15 meters they accelerated forward towards Ryship Island.

"Babuu?"

"I'm sure she'll do great, Bon Bonne! Besides, the city's only defenses are a bunch of poorly trained police officers. That's why I allowed her to go out like this. What could possibly go wrong?" Teisel said to Bon Bonne.

"Babuu!"

"What do you mean I shouldn't say 'what could possibly go wrong?' You worry too much, Bon Bonne. Anyways, we better get moving too. We'll be wasting time if we stay here longer. Do you have your drill and the Bonne Bazooka stowed away?"

"Babuu"

"Then there's only one thing left to do. Servebots, we ride!"

"Roger, Master Teisel!"

Teisel and Bon Bonne climbed into the Green Drache and took seats towards the rear entrance which then closed behind them. Just like the group before them, the Drache hovered for a moment over the void before but then sank much faster than Tron's Drache did. This was no accident. Teisel preferred the sudden drop. A feeling of negative G-Forces always gave him a major adrenaline rush which he said was what you needed right before a sortie. With 4 other Draches following suit, the green one set a course for Primiki Harbor.

The outskirts of Gold City comprised mostly of small neighborhoods. It was usually quiet even at its busiest time of day. Hardly anyone walked the streets today as most of the inhabitants worked deeper in the city while the kids were in school. The silence was broken by an approaching Drache with the Gustaff hanging off the bottom. Tron looked for a place to be set down. She found one but before she could speak an object hit the head of the Gustaff, making a loud thud. Tron jumped in her seat, surprised by the noise. A few white feathers came into the cockpit.  
>"What was that Miss Tron?"<p>

"I think we hit a bird. Anyways, set me down on the dead end street over there, servebot!"

The Gustaff released itself from the Drache just a few feet in the air and made a loud bang as the metal feet hit the pavement. A car alarm went off.

"Be back here in 30 minutes, over!"

"Roger, Miss Tron!"

The Drache set course back over the sea where it would just be out of sight from any curious on lookers which is kind of ironic considering an out of place robot now stood in the streets of this neighborhood. 6 servebots were also with the Gustaff.

"Follow me to the bank, everyone" Tron ordered as the Gustaff ran forward.

"I halfway expected there to be some sort of welcoming party in the form of police officers but I'll take what have right now" Tron said to herself.

Only a few blocks later and she arrived at what looked like the bank.

"Is this the bank? Good! Servebots, go inside and grab what you can!"

"Yes Miss Tron!" all 6 said in unison.

Tron was excited. She was about to complete her first robbery as an air pirate. She held on to the controls tightly as she waited for the servebots to return with booty. Suddenly the sound of animals barking and hissing came from inside the building. A massive groups of dogs, cats, birds, 2 cobras, and 1 Nile crocodile followed by a man in a doctor's outfit yelling 'Rape!' ran out of what Tron first thought was the bank.

"Huh? Wait a minute! This isn't the bank!" Tron went from excited to upset.

"Whoops, sorry. The bank is in the next town over" a servebot said nervously.

Tron didn't handle the news very well.

"Ugh! Why is it always this way with you!" she yelled pounding the control column in front of her.

"Samson Cannon firing" the computer said.

"Wait, what?" was all Tron said before the Gustaff fired a mighty shell into the veterinary clinic in front of her.

The structure was rendered into thousands of pieces of burning concrete as a large fire ball pushed everything inside the buildings upward. Somehow the servebots made it out with seconds to spare. A column of smoke rose into the air and people who were in the area were now running for life after they witnessed the destruction of the only animal hospital in the area.

"Oh…wow…" Tron was stupefied.

It wouldn't have been so bad if it was just the one building but as Tron looked forward, any building that was behind the vet clinic was also up in flames. When the shot finally reached a hill it continued to burrow through until it ran out of momentum then exploded, making the hill lose several hundred feet of elevation.

"Is Teisel sure we need new weapons?" Tron asked herself, eyes wide open as she gazed at the destruction.

"Look Miss Tron! Fried chicken!" a servebot said holding up a charred piece of poultry.

"Just put it down. I don't think that was fried 20 seconds ago. It may have very well been alive too. Anyways, new plan servebots! Break into all of these home and steal everything. And you. Call the Drache. Tell them there's been a change in the schedule!"

"Yes Miss Tron!"

"We're not leaving until we find at least 50,000 Zenny worth of loot!"

The sound of police sirens were approaching. Tron had to think fast.

"Okay, I'll handle the cops. You guys keep on looting!"

The Gustaff ran towards the direction of the police cars. She stopped at a somewhat narrow bridge.

"There they are. This seems like the ideal place to hold back a horde" she armed the cannon again.

8 police cars parked on the other side of the bridge. With weapons drawn they put up a defense using their police cars. One officer with a bullhorn toggled a switched then spoke.

"This is the police. We have you surr…well…you're screwed either way! Step out of the robot or we will use force"

"HA! No" Tron said taking aim.

Pulling the trigger, the computer said "No ammo"

"NO AMMO! Why didn't they put enough in here? Ok, plan B!"

She checked the chaingun and rocket pods and the display read they were full and armed.

"Okay, as I was saying…NO!"

A pink metal cube shot out in front of the Gustaff landing halfway on the bridge. The lid came off and 16 rockets shot out of it, all disappearing into the clear blue sky.

"Well, that was pathetic" One of the officers said to his comrades who chuckled with him then they slowly advanced onto the bridge with guns drawn.

In the sky, the smoke trail from the rockets arched and suddenly aimed back down towards the bridge. Tron stepped several feet back from the bridge.

"She's retreating! Let's get her!" another officer said.

One by one each rocket struck either the bridge or the police cars but no explosions occurred. Tron was furious.

"They put DUDS in my rocket canister? Next thing I'll find out is that they put fruit roll-ups in my chaingun…wait a minute…I only counted 15 rockets"

Right on time, the last rocket struck the bridge support, exploding on contact. With all the officers on top, the bridge fell into the sea below. A few of the cars fell with it. Tron quickly looked over the edge to find the officers wet, angry, and shaking their fists at her.

"Good, their out but alive. I better go see how my servebots are doing"

On the other side of town was another way in. A lone 3-wheeled police car drove quickly towards the scene of the crime. The woman inside was having an off day.

"Why did I have to sleep in, today of all days?" she said to herself trying to keep her pathetic looking police vehicle on the road.

Back in the neighborhood, Tron gathered her servebots.

"I'm really impressed with you guys today! You found 150,000 Zenny worth of items in less than 10 minutes. For that, I'm making you a special dinner tonight!"

The servebots cheered until they heard the lone police car pull up.

"Now what?" Tron asked turning the Gustaff around.

Officer Denise Marmalade was a determined police officer who wasn't quite up to par with her other fellow officers. Her clumsy nature and expending her unit's resources in vain constantly put her at risk for getting fired. She did possess one unique quality that was a great equalizer but she couldn't afford any more anomalies. With a bullhorn of her own in hand she conducted her usual approach.

"You there, in the robot suit, come out with your hands up!"

Tron raised an eyebrow then laughed to herself.

"What's so funny!" Denise raged.

"Umm…has it not occurred to you that you have no back up? To be fair I just took out 8 officers and you show up in a glorified golf cart to take me down. That's what's so funny"

A vein bulged in Denise's head.

"If that's the way you want it…"

She reached into her car and pulled out an RPG aiming it right at the Gustaff. Looking down the sight, she put her finger on the trigger.

"Oh what's that? A marshmallow launcher?" Tron was almost in tears from laughing when a bright fireball suddenly rocked the Gustaff, knocking it on its backside. The impact shook the entire neighborhood and Tron hit her head hard on the back of the cockpit.

"That…THAT BITC…"

"Miss Tron! Miss Tron! Are you alright!" A servebot ran up to the Gustaff but it stood back up almost immediately.

"Dammit…looks like this might take a few more shots" Denise said readying another round when she got a call on her radio.

"Officer Denise!" her captain shouted.

Denise stood attention nervously, wondering what the female voice of the captain was about to say or ask.

"Y-y-yes m'am?" came her timid response.

"Denise, where is the RPG?"

"Uh…I took it for this mission"

"Did you get police clearance to use explosive weapons?"

Denise felt that the end was coming.

"N-No m'am"

"Why?"

"The emergency call stated that there was a massive mech in this small neighborhood. I just wanted to be prepared"

"I don't care! The usage of RPG's or anything else that can keep an armored column at bay requires top clearance by the police department!"

While Denise was in her own predicament, another one was on the way. Tron was glaring daggers at the officer.

"She knocked me down! Of all the nerve! No more playing around. It's time to get what's coming to you!" she snarled.

The chaingun of the Gustaff transformed into a hand similar looking to Bon Bonne's hand. With a hand on the throttle, she pressed forward hard. The Gustaff at full speed was charging like a raging bull towards Denise.

"Bonne Bitch Slap!" Tron shouted as the hand was prepared.

Officer Denise was too nervous talking to her captain to notice the pinkish red metal object barreling towards her.

"Denise, you have been nothing but a burden on this department! I'm afraid I have no choice but to fire you!"

Denise was white as a ghost.

"Don't bother coming back either. We'll clean out your desk for you and eat the rest of your chocolate chip cookies too!"

"Wait, NO! Not my cookies!" Denise pleaded but her captain already left.

Her world was now in slow motion. She focused on the approaching Gustaff but it still didn't occur to her what was about to happen. She just thought about the job she lost.

5

_I…I can't believe this. All the years of training. I achieved the one big dream I had in order to honor my father and my sister who both died on the job and it's over. Gone like a leaf in the wind._

4

_What am I supposed to do? What am I going to tell mom when I get home?_

3

_Now now, don't be so hard on yourself Denise. It's just a job. You can always find another…NO YOU CAN'T! Why am I such a failure!_

2

_Maybe this is what I needed. I have caused nothing but grief for my fellow officers. Perhaps my incompetent nature needed to be balanced out by being released from a job where you need to be 110 percent in everything you do. At least I have nothing much else to lose._

1

_Wait, what is that?..._

**SLAM!**

The 500 pound metal back hand of the Gustaff impacted Denise's left cheek full force. The glasses she wore now separated from her face while she sailed towards a cliff out cold. Clearing about 40 feet from the cliff's edge she began her rapid decent towards the sea below where the sharp rocks were only 5 feet under the water. Up above, Tron heard a barely audible splash as Denise went into the ocean. Tron's rage suddenly left her.

"What have I done?"

Denise's glasses landed a few feet in front of the Gustaff. Tron jump out quickly and ran towards the cliff's edge. It was a 300 foot drop into the churning water. She waited impatiently for Denise to resurface. 5 minutes went by but Denise never came up. Tron was shaking in fear.

"Oh no…I killed a police officer!" she couldn't contain herself.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! Teisel is gonna kill me! He'll probably never talk to me again!" she put her hands on her ears.

The servebots weren't sure what to say. They knew the police were against them but they also knew it wasn't right to kill them.

With knees on the ground she started pounding the grassy surface.

"No no no no no…this cannot be happening…this is a bad dream…I KILLED A POLICE OFFICER! Wait! We are not telling anyone about this! Got that?" Tron said turning towards the servebots.

"Uhh…yes…Miss Tron"

The Drache appeared and without hesitation Tron loaded up the loot along with the servebots and they quickly left back home towards the Gesellschaft.

A seagull was enjoying a small crab it just caught on a moss covered rock on the sea surface. As it was about to take another bite, a hand covered in a sky blue glove appeared and found a place to hold on to the rock, scaring the seagull away. Denise slowly pulled herself out of the sea then coughed up water. Cold and soaking wet she shivered in place, almost blinded without her glasses. Yet somehow, out in the distance she caught a slight glimpse the fleeing Gustaff with the two Draches. Her thoughts were no longer about losing her job.

"I know what I must do now…" she said watching the Drache fly away.

**Next Chapter: Revenge before Retribution**


	4. Revenge Before Retribution

Two sunken cargo ships, several downed helicopters, and with three police squadrons defeated, Teisel and Bon Bonne along with a few servebots were already aboard the Drache heading home. Just as Teisel predicted, one of the cargo ships had the refractors but they were only half the amount he was hoping for which was still more than enough to make an exchange for weapons. The second smaller cargo ship had an assortment of edible items along with bottled water which the Bonne brothers took with alacrity. Because they only had half of the amount of reactors they wanted, they had enough room for the food and water with some space to spare. Since food was big business between the islands, the Bonnes would usually sell any that they found but for today they kept all of it for themselves. Primiki Harbor was up in smoke in several parts as Teisel looked back, feeling accomplished.  
>"We have what we came for and them some! Nice work gentleman!" Teisel said as he took a seat in the cockpit.<br>"Babuu" came Bon Bonne's voice from the cabin.  
>"Oh I almost forgot, I better check up on her" he put on an earpiece.<br>He wanted to see how Tron did on her first day.  
>"Tron, do you read?"<br>There was only silence.  
>"Tron?"<br>Again silence.  
>"Well, I don't see any other Draches out and about so she must be back" he said looking at the radar.<br>Up ahead was the Gesellschaft which was a silhouette as it eclipsed the setting sun.  
>"Were we really out that long? I suppose the resistance was a bit heavy" Teisel uttered.<br>"Babuu"  
>"I know what I said earlier about poorly trained police officers. I guess they were not all like that. Still, none of that matters now since we got we needed. After dinner tonight I'm gonna hit the sack early. We commence the next part of our goal tomorrow but until then I cannot wait for some peace and quiet tonight"<br>Other than a conversation, the rest of the trip home was uneventful. The usual protocol was followed all the way until the closing of the bay door on the belly of the green airship. The Gustaff stood in its typical spot in the hangar so Tron was already home.  
>"Gentlemen, unload everything. Tonight we dine like kings!" Teisel ordered.<br>The hangar came to life as many servebots now handled the various items brought in from Primiki Harbor. The food was placed into freezers and refrigerators while the refractors were placed in another storage area with whatever Tron brought back from her small expedition.  
>"Tron, we're back!" Teisel yelled echoing throughout the entire Gesellschaft.<br>The sound of footsteps walking on metal could be heard approaching the hanger. They were slow paced and as soon as Tron appeared her arms crossed and she looked down at the floor, distraught.  
>"You made it back! And I see the loot you brought back will…Tron?"<br>He noticed that something was slightly off.  
>"Tron, what's wrong?"<br>She shook a bit then ran up to her oldest brother sobbing loudly. She knew that hiding the truth would only make things worse. Putting her face on his metal chest plate, she let out all her emotions teardrop after teardrop. Teisel only thought of one explanation for what was currently going on.  
>"Tron, did you sneak into the alcohol cabinet?" he asked trying to assess the situation.<br>"Teisel" she began looking up at him "…I think I killed a police officer"  
>The entire hangar fell silent. Bon Bonne's oval eyes shrank to the size of a period on a paper. Every servebot who heard stopped instantly and turned towards their creator.<br>"…ha! Good one Tron. Just yanking my chain!" Teisel didn't want to believe what his sister just told him.  
>"Teisel, I'm sorry. It was an accident. I used the Bonne Bitch Slap on her but it was highly overpowered" she sniffled.<br>"The Bonne Bitch Slap? Where did you come up with that name? Are you she's dead, Tron?"  
>She let him go and backed up for a few feet then spoke some more.<br>"She never resurfaced once she hit the water. I waited for a while. Please don't hate me!" she begged.  
>Now here was an event unfolding. Tron's first day out and she whacks a police officer. He put both hands on his head thinking hard.<br>"Tron I don't hate you but this is very serious now. This may in fact put a damper on our plans. Didn't you say that the Gesellschaft is water tight?"  
>She gave a slight nod.<br>"Okay. We need to go underwater for a while. I'm sure there's an investigation being carried out and if they ever find the body I'm sure they are going to come after us on top of Loathe who's already planning on attacking us at some point"  
>"What about me? What do you want me to do?" Tron asked.<br>"There isn't a whole lot you can do now. Don't dwell on it too much. We might have to post pone our plans though"  
>"You're not making me feel any better, Teisel"<br>"Well what do you want me to say? Everything is gonna be peachy? It's better if I state the facts now. Also, dinner is not going to be as extravagant tonight, servebots"  
>"Awww!" each one moped then glared at Tron.<br>In a normal situation, any glare from a servebot would have resulted in time spent in the torture room for a servebot but given the circumstances Tron didn't say anything back.  
>The Gesellschaft began its decent into the ocean. Minutes passed when the belly of the mammoth machine touched the water then continued deeper down until the highest point of the radar antenna was the last point to sink under.<br>In the kitchen all the servebots gathered at the cafeteria window where the chef servebot did something unusual.  
>"Sorry guys, I don't feel like cooking today. It's been a rough day for us ever since Miss Tron killed a police lady"<br>"But what are we going to eat?" another one spoke.  
>"Find whatever is edible in a box and eat it. Kitchen is closed"<br>He closed the window which was followed by a huge " !*$#^"  
>One of the less social servebots left since he knew he wasn't going to get fed. Walking into the hallway something caught his attention. On the floor were wet footsteps. The personal bathrooms were many floors up so the water spots were a bit of a surprise. Following them, they led him to mostly empty storage room with a few empty cardboard boxes. The tracks stopped behind an LCD television box which was stolen from an electronics store. As his yellow faced looked behind the box the last thing he saw was a monkey wrench before being put out. With a metal clank the servebot fell onto the floor, not moving. The other servebots left the kitchen and split up into groups talking among themselves. A group of 5 walked into the same hall as the lone servebot and spotted him out of commission right outside the open storage room door.<br>They quickly ran to check up on their comrade.  
>"What happened to number 28?" one servebot asked before meeting the same monkey wrench. 6 decommissioned servebots were now bound and placed inside the large LCD television box in the storage room.<br>The intruder was about to step out into the hall when heavy footsteps were heard. It hid in the shadows as Bon Bonne walked by carrying a crate of refractors. Once the footsteps couldn't be heard, the intruder silently proceeded into the hall and into a ventilation shaft that went vertical.  
>Inside the arsenal of the Bonne's flagship, Teisel and Bon Bonne laid out a series of weapons in front of them for cleaning and preparation.<br>"Babuu?"  
>"It could be a while. If we're going to fight the police we're going to need twice as many heavy guns as I thought we were going to need. Poor Tron. She's still broken about this whole thing. I don't blame her but there's nothing we can do now"<br>"Babuu"  
>"Yes. Let's just focus on the task at hand. We'll know in a couple of days how this whole police thing turned out. I guess you can't make omelets without breaking a few eggs. This world takeover thing is going to be harder than I thought"<br>"…Babuu?" he said slowly.  
>Teisel looked at his brother.<br>"You're right Bon Bonne…when did I ever mention world takeover?"  
>If Bon Bonne could raise an eyebrow he would have.<br>"I think I've been reading too many books on historical figures who have tried to take over Terra. Maybe I need to watch more television. At any rate, let's focus on what's in front of us now" he said holding a metal part.  
>In Tron's room, the television was on. The evening news was playing but to Tron's surprise there was no mention of the death of a police officer.<br>"Just a little longer and they'll mention it" she told herself as she sat on the floor, only a few feet from the TV.  
>She listened very carefully to each word but the breaking news never came.<br>"And now sports…" was the last phrase the television uttered before Tron decided it was enough for that night.  
>Tron's mostly pink room was enormous. Her queen size bed was decorated with flowery sheets and pillow cases. In the corner was a white grand piano. She took a seat on the stool and looked down at the keys.<br>"What if she isn't dead? I don't think any human could have survived such a fall. I mean, if she was strong enough to flip over my Gustaff then maybe but that's impossible. Great, on my first day out I've committed an atrocity. At least Teisel didn't get as upset as I thought he would. Either that or this whole thing hasn't sunk in yet"  
>The sound of water dripping could be heard behind Tron. She still looked down but listened. In Tron's head the sound made a beat that she then started playing her piano to. Her ability to play music was one of her hidden talents. Not even Teisel or Bon Bonne knew about her piano let alone her musical abilities. The water dropping was getting louder but Tron kept on playing. The floor creaked just a few feet behind her. She finally stopped when she realized that she wasn't the only person in her room.<br>The servebot in charge of trash was gathering the kitchen trash then pushed the cart with black bags inside forward into the hall. On its way it saw the open door to the storage room with the empty boxes inside. Deciding they were just taking up space, he placed the boxes in the cart and continued on to the trash compactor. Opening a red door, it threw each bag in one by one. When it reached for the boxes, which were heavier than it expected, it set the LCD TV box at an angle where the open end was facing down, resulting in a metal crashing on metal sound then an "OW!"  
>The 6 servebots were awake again but bound in white nylon rope.<br>"What were you guys doing in there?" the trash servebot asked.  
>"Someone put us here! They knocked us out and tied us up; we have to warn Master Teisel, Tron, and Bon Bonne that we have an intruder!"<br>Tron's vision started to fade as a garroting wire was around her neck, choking her to death. She looked around quickly and spotted a stone eagle statue on her piano. She grabbed it just before she was pulled back hard. With all her strength she forced the statue over her shoulder where it found its mark right in the intruder's temple, knocking them backwards. She reached for a knife she had in her shoe at all times and was about to thrust forward until she saw the intruder. Her face went from a determined rage to utter shock…and slightly horrified.  
>"You!? You're alive!"<br>The police officer Tron thought she killed was now just 4 feet in front of her holding her head with her right arm while glaring bullets at Tron. Denise was soaking wet. The other difference was that her glasses were no longer on her face. Her side arm was not a pistol but a green monkey wrench.  
>"How did you get in here!?"<br>"I'm just that good" Denise replied in a low voice but very cold sounding.  
>"Look officer that was an accident back on Ryship. I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"<br>"I don't care whether it was or not…I lost my job because of you!"  
>Tron did not know what to do next. Deep down inside she was relieved that Denise was in fact alive. However, Denise did just try to kill her. Was that a fair move?<br>"You should be thankful you're alive! The only reason I haven't stabbed you yet is because of what I did to you today. I suggest you leave now!"  
>"I'm not going anywhere just yet" Denise dropped her wrench and pulled out a machete then pointed it at Tron.<br>"Come on! Be rational, officer! What you're about to do is insane!" Tron reasoned.  
>"Insane? My only real source of community from my otherwise loser lifestyle is now gone! Being a police officer was all I knew and because of you, I made my fatal mistake and lost everything! I have every right to be insane! Now come here!" she lunged at Tron but she dodged and picked up her white piano stool.<br>Denise took another swing at Tron who held out the stool as the machete hit the center and cut it cleanly in half. All the contents inside the piano stool started falling out. As they did Denise took more swings, hitting nothing but piano books, slicing them to confetti. Then Denise swung and hit one of the pillars of Tron's bed which was made of solid oak. The blade was now stuck. Taking this as a chance, Tron grabbed one of her Playstation controllers which was right on her bed and wrapped the cord around Denise's neck, making two circles then pulled tightly. It was Denise's turn to struggle as she tried to break free of the hold.  
>"Sorry officer, but if I let you live that would mean the death of me!"<br>Holding on tightly, Tron squeezed hard as Denise's face started to turn purple. Using her flexibility, Denise lifted her left leg up and hit Tron in the eye with her foot, releasing the grip. Tron fell on her back and as she did she quickly noticed a fire extinguisher under her bed which she had asked one of her servebots many times before to take it out. She was glad it didn't listen. Denise tried to pull the blade out from the oak but quickly gave up. When she turned towards Tron she sprayed fire retardant on Denise's face, causing her to stumble back a bit. Now, wiping foam from her eyes, Denise set her glare back on Tron. Throwing the red canister to the side, Tron threw a punch but Denise caught it with her hand, stopping Tron. Denise pulled Tron towards her then gave her a massive head butt which knocked Tron back but not down. Tron then tried to rush Denise but she caught her, lifted her up like a professional wrestler, then threw her into a mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. Her body made a loud thud along with the sound of glass breaking as she hit the floor.  
>"Had enough?" Denise said winded but still in the fight.<br>Tron didn't respond but stood up with legs barely holding on and waited for Denise to try something else which she did. Tron dodged Denise's punch then with a piece of glass from the mirror she stabbed Denise's right arm.  
>"Gaaah!" she let out.<br>This was an opening Tron needed. She kicked the officer in the gut hard, coughing up spit. She kicked again and Denise fell next to the piano. Tron ran to the piano and opened up the huge white lid which housed the piano wires and other parts inside. Grabbing Denise by the hair, she pulled up and put her head between the lid and the edge of the interior. Tron brought down the lid on Denise's head with such force that the piano started to play itself. Tron did this several more times before Denise's left hand stopped the lid from coming down again. Since she only had her left arm to fight with she tried to fight off Tron but Tron kept dodging and throwing punches back that kept connecting with Denise's face.  
>"I think the tables are turning" Tron could barely speak.<br>Her entire body was bruised and Denise mirrored her wounds as well. Both stopped momentarily, breathing heavily. Denise removed the piece of broken glass from her arm and dropped the blood stained shard on the white carpet floor.  
>"Officer…I…I really am sorry for what I did to you…." Tron said feebly.<br>"My…my career…my family…my…my career…" Denise started to stumble forward. Tron thought she was coming forward for an attack so with an uppercut Denise was airborne for a few seconds then landed flat on Tron's bedroom floor, down for the count.  
>Bon Bonne's fist knocked down Tron's bedroom door and he stormed in along with Teisel and several servebots.<br>"What's going on here…HOLY!" Teisel started.  
>Everyone who wasn't Tron or knocked out looked around the room. Tron was on her knees with fists in the floor. She had many cuts and bruises including scratches on her face from being hurled into a mirror but no broken bones. Broken items and shredded papers were everywhere. Tron was right in the center of all the broken glass and paper. Denise was on the floor face up by Tron's walk in closet.<br>"Tron are you okay!?" Teisel rushed to make sure his sister was fine.  
>"Yeah, Teisel. I'm fine" Tron spoke quietly and was shaking.<br>Teisel then looked down at Denise.  
>"This must be our intruder!"<br>"That's the officer I thought I killed. She lost her job and decided to take her rage out on me. I have no idea how she got into the Gesellschaft" Tron stood up and walked over to her fallen opponent.  
>"Teisel, we need to take her to the sickbay" Tron said.<br>"But Tron, she tried to kill you!" Teisel wondered why Tron wanted to do this.  
>"In all fairness she had a good reason to. Let's try to reconcile ourselves by helping her out. At least we don't have to worry about being the most wanted criminals for the murder of an officer. We'll figure out what to do with her when she's better."<br>Teisel gently lifted Denise off the floor then carried her to the sickbay which was several floors down. Halfway there, Denise came too. Her vision was blurry but she couldn't decide if it was from being knocked out or not having her glasses. Her eyes opened wide when she saw she was being carried.  
>"Who are you?" she asked.<br>Teisel jumped a bit, not expecting her to be up so soon.  
>"Nevermind who I am. You tried to kill my sister. You're lucky we didn't feed you to the sharks outside" Teisel said looking straight ahead.<br>"Does this mean I'm a prisoner?" she asked.  
>"I don't know yet. We'll decide soon. Tron asked me to take you to our sickbay so be thankful she's forgiven you"<br>"Forgive me? Forgive me for her almost killing me?!"  
>"That was…!" Teisel started.<br>"An accident…yes yes…I know" Denise rolled her eyes.  
>"Great, first I get fired, then I become a prisoner to a family of air pirates…could my life get any worse?" Denise thought.<br>Inside the sickbay, Bon Bonne tended to Denise's wounds while Tron and Teisel waited outside of the closed door.  
>"Tron, what are going to do with her?" he asked.<br>"She lost her job and seems too ashamed to return home so let me think"  
>"Whoa, I hope you're not thinking she's gonna stay here!" Teisel groaned.<br>It wasn't Tron's original thought, but Tron got an idea.  
>"Why not?"<br>"Tron! A police officer?!"  
>"A defunct police officer, Teisel"<br>"I don't care! She tried to kill my sister and now she's gonna stay under our roof?"  
>"She's already going through a hard time. And look at the skills she has, Teisel. Even though I won that fight, it was close. She's a damn good fighter and we can use someone like her for our cause"<br>Teisel didn't respond yet. Rather, he played what Tron said over and over several times.  
>"You know my ideas rarely let us down, big brother"<br>"While that may be true, Tron, I don't know about this. Where would she even stay? We only have 3 bedrooms: yours, mine, and Bon Bonne's. Oh and ones for the servebots as well. But do you see what I mean?"  
>"We can discuss it over dinner tonight. We should invite Denise too"<br>"Tron, you're killing me!"  
>Tron just chuckled.<br>"C'mon Teisel. Play nice. I think things may start working out for the better if we go with my plan. And with all that food you brought from Primiki Harbor I'd say we have a huge feast for dinner. I think we dodged a bullet today, wouldn't you agree?"  
>"Oh…fine! I really hope you know what you're doing. I'll let the servebots know about dinner"<br>Teisel walked away and Tron walked into the sickbay.  
>"Hey Bon Bonne, could I have a few minutes with Denise?"<br>"Babuu" he replied then walked out.  
>Denise sat upright on the bed with an icepack on her forehead. There were still traces of fire retardant in her bangs. Tron reached into her pockets and pulled out a brown leather case.<br>"First of all, you might need these" Tron said, putting Denise's glasses in her hands.  
>"My glasses! Where did you find them?"<br>"When I hit you, they came right off your face. I just took them. Not sure why"  
>They were both silent for a moment. Tron crossed her arms.<br>"By the way, we decided that you will not be a prisoner and are also invited to join us for dinner tonight" Tron told Denise.  
>Denise's eyes shot wide open.<br>"What? Why are you suddenly being nice to me?" she asked surprised.  
>"I think you've been through enough hell for one day. Me almost killing you, the loss of your job. Think of this more as a celebration that you didn't die and I can stop having a heart attack over it. What do you say?"<br>"Having a heart attack?" Denise asked.  
>"Denise, I was a nervous wreck when I thought I killed you. Sure we may be pirates but we have our moral standards"<br>Denise was taken back. Pirates with moral standards. What was the world coming to? Denise looked at Tron's neck which had a bright red ring around it from almost being choked to death.  
>"I'm sorry that I tried to kill you in your room" Denise said.<br>"If we drop the killing part now, all will be forgiven. Deal?"  
>Denise smiled a little.<br>"Deal"  
>"Good. Anyways, in that room behind you is a shower along with a washer and dryer if you want to take care of your wet clothes. Dinner won't be ready for a while so take your time. I'll have a servebot bring by some towels. Later"<br>Tron took her leave and Denise remained on the bed sitting up.  
>"Air pirates are certainly the last group of people I would have expected to take me in so easily…well maybe just Tron. That tall man in the green suit didn't seem happy at all around me. And I'm supposed to be there for dinner. What a night this is going to be" came Denise's thoughts.<br>Once the servebot brought down several towels, Denise proceeded into the shower room and closed the door.  
>At an undisclosed medical outpost, Glyde was lying down in a hospital bed. Two IV packs ran into both arms. The television on the ceiling above showed a soccer game. His entire jaw was covered in wire to fuse his broken jaw together. He was not allowed out of the facility until he was fully healed so he was going out for a while. Two birdbots were in his room as well, both reading a home improvement magazine.<br>"Uuuuuhhhh" Glyde said from his bed.  
>That's all he really could say with a broken jaw.<br>A birdbot stood up to see what he wanted. Glyde's finger pointed to a glass of water. With a giant eyedropper, like the ones used for sucking the juices out of poultry, the birdbot carefully put water in his mouth until gave the stop gesture with his hand. On a radio in the room, a female secretary made a call into Glyde's room.  
>"Mr. Glyde, you have a visitor. It's Mr. Loathe"<br>The two birdbots looked at Glyde who gestured to allow Mr. Loathe inside.  
>"Send him in" the birdbot said back into the radio.<br>Seconds later the door opened. Lex Loathe, with a fedora on his head, took several steps in then stopped right next to Glyde. He couldn't believe the condition he was in.  
>"I would ask how you're feeling but I think I already know" Loathe said.<br>Glyde just looked at him apathetically but wondered why Loathe suddenly showed up.  
>"If I didn't know any better, I would say you got into a fight with an electric toothbrush" Loathe laughed to himself.<br>"Uck yew!" was Glyde's acrimonious response.  
>"What was that? I didn't quite understand that. Anyways, I won't be here long but I have something important I need to run by you. We dug out completely the Colossus a lot sooner than we expected. All we need are the 3 refractors which are currently being installed and it will become fully operational. On that note, due to your condition we're gonna start without you. I know you won't mind"<br>"wait…it nawt wetty wit ree reractors" Glyde mumbled.  
>"I knew you'd see it my way! Get well soon, my boy. Once the Bonne's are my slaves the world will be mine…err…I mean ours" he chuckled nervously.<br>"Well, see you at some point"  
>Lex Loathe walked out. One of the birdbots shut the door then went back to reading a magazine. Glyde put his hand on his face, thinking about what Mr. Loathe said.<br>"at idiot iz gunna et imself illed" Glyde said out loud.  
>"More water, Mr. Glyde?" a birdbot asked.<br>"noooe"  
>With mouth wired opened his set his gaze back on the television, wondering if he was going to have a new boss in a few days.<br>"Attention, all Bonne family members and…umm…guest…dinner is just about to be served so please make your way to the dining room" a servebot announced over the ceiling speaker.  
>The aroma of something beef like along with other distinct spices filled the air around the dining room which was only used for special occasions so it was rare that the Bonnes used this room. Since Denise was not dead, Teisel ordered the Gesellschaft to be raised out of the sea and back into the air. The veil of night covered the sky with the stars as a gorgeous backdrop. In the café, most of the servebots were enjoying dinner since the mood was lightened again. In the dining room kitchen, 5 servebots took roles as chefs and waiters. Inside the dining room was a rectangular table that would have been a square but Bon Bonne does take up quite a bit of space. The legs of the table had ornate carvings on them, indicating that the table was a pretty penny. So of course the table was stolen along with the chairs, the silverware, glass cups, as well as the meal for the evening. 5 minutes after the announcement, the Bonne family arrived simultaneously and took their seats. On the table, all the silverware and cups were set up. In addition to the set up, a bottle of wine was right in front of Teisel's chair on the table which he stole from a mayor. He only had alcohol when eating in this room so not often. Of course since he was the only one old enough to drink, Tron and Bon Bonne wouldn't be having any, not that they wanted wine anyways. He was unsure of Denise's age but he didn't plan on sharing. The Bonne siblings took their seats.<br>"I wonder if Denise is going to show up" Tron said looking at the entrance.  
>"We can start without her" Teisel suggested.<br>"Teisel...remember what I said. Please try not to be awkward tonight" Tron said annoyed.  
>Teisel noticed Tron's bandages on her neck and arms. He tried to keep calm.<br>"I'll try but I can't make any promises" he responded.  
>"Umm…the food is taking a little longer than expected. We can start with the drinks, though" a servebot said coming out of the kitchen.<br>"Don't worry about me for now" Teisel said.  
>"Lemonade" Tron said.<br>"Babuu" came Bon Bonne's choice.  
>"2 lemonades coming right up" the servebot spoke as it walked back into the kitchen.<br>"Well, I know I should wait, but I'll start with wine now. I always forget that because your friend is alive, the police won't be after us. I think I'll drink to that!"  
>"Teisel, I'm not sure if the police even care. Denise told me that they told her not to come back. That's extremely odd, even for the police" Tron said with a hand on her chin.<br>"Be that as it may, it's no cause for concern for us" he replied then took a sip from his glass of red wine.  
>"I never did ask, what did you tell the servebots to make?" Tron asked, curious.<br>"After a few sorties in the country, the idea came to me once I saw the food we stole from Primiki Harbor. I call it country food but it goes for a rather high price in the cities"  
>"So…what is it?"<br>"Just wait and see, Tron"  
>"Ugh…fine"<br>"Babuu"  
>"Bon Bonne! Don't give her any hints!" Teisel spurted then laughed.<br>"Well, I think I might have an idea. Thanks Bon Bonne" Tron said looking at her youngest brother.  
>With hands folded in front of her and head pointing down at the floor, Denise slowly entered the dining room with her clean, dry, police attire. The only thing she did not have was her hat. She shyly took her seat and looked around.<br>"You came. Welcome to our dining room. Servebot! Come get a drink for Denise"  
>"Coming, Miss Tron! What can I get for you Miss Lemonade?"<br>"It's actually Marmalade but don't worry about that. Just water"  
>"Are you sure? We have lots of drinks. It's not like you're paying for anything. Oh hey, what about some wine?" Tron suggested.<br>"Tron! Come on!" Teisel complained.  
>"Shut it. What do you say, Denise? You're old enough aren't you? You are a police officer after all."<br>"I don't know about that. I've never had any alcohol before and I'm 25 years old" Denise said timidly.  
>"Teisel, hand over the bottle" Tron told him.<br>He reluctantly passed the bottle to Tron who then gave it to Denise.  
>"Pour as much as you want"<br>"I can't believe she's being nice to her. I always thought she had a short fuse but this is nothing short of remarkable. I guess I should play nice. If Tron forgives her then I should too" Teisel thought to himself.  
>"Thanks" Denise responded to Tron.<br>A servebot came out with Tron and Bon Bonne's lemonade then went back into the kitchen. 15 minutes passed and the food still wasn't out. But the Bonnes suddenly found they had an unexpected source of entertainment. It turns out, Denise loved the red wine. Maybe just a little too much.  
>"...and that's how I ended up losing my job. I mean I can't believe the captain put up with me for all those years"<br>Denise was opening up to the Bonnes. After her third glass of wine her shy nature was gone and she would not stop talking. Her face had a slight red tint to it.  
>"I'm starting to regret giving her wine" Tron whispered to Teisel.<br>"If she does something stupid tonight, it's your fault" Teisel chuckled.  
>"Hey guys, I don't mean to be rude but what's for dinner? I haven't had anything for almost a day now" Denise asked loudly.<br>"Babuu"  
>"No, no need for the baseball bat, Bon Bonne. Just sit and watch. I'm sure Tron's friend will be fine" Teisel assured his brother.<br>"As I told Tron, Ms. Denise, it's a surprise…" Teisel was cut off.  
>"And now it's served!" the servebots came out of the kitchen with a cart. On top the food was steaming. Seconds and thirds were made just in case.<br>As each plate was placed on the table, mouths started to water.  
>"Prime rib? I think I had this once before" Tron said eyeing her food like a python looking at a rabbit.<br>Prime rib with a baked potato served with plenty of butter, sour cream, and horseradish; simple, delicious, and well deserved.  
>"I can't believe you guys are wealthy enough to afford all of this" Denise said holding her fork and knife tightly.<br>"Umm...we are pirates Denise" Tron told her but Denise was already devouring her meal at a fast rate.  
>"Whoa, slow down there! You act like you haven't eaten in days…years even!" Teisel said.<br>"It's not that. No disrespect to my mother because I love her to death but every meal we have is always corn related; corn on the cob, cornbread, sometimes just plain old cornstarch too. Try eating those 3 things for 25 years! That and I'm starving!" she told them.  
>The Bonnes suddenly appreciated the life they had just a bit more.<br>"That would get old after a while. I'm glad I heard that now because originally we were going to have corn on the cob instead of the potato but the corn was rotten" Teisel explained then started on his meal.  
>Other than Denise acting quite uncharacteristically, dinner went without any issues. With a bare table in front of them, the servebots were now making desert.<br>"Are you sure you have room for desert? You ate more than the rest of us put together." Tron asked Denise.  
>"I probably shouldn't but one cake won't hurt. I hope you guys aren't mad" Denise was starting to sober up and reflect on her actions during dinner.<br>"Are you kidding? You're quite entertaining after drinking some wine. I mean some things you said this evening could have been avoided but I don't think anyone else cares, right guys?"  
>Tron and Bon Bonne nodded in Teisel's direction with a smile…well just Tron.<br>"I almost forgot. We need to figure out a place for Denise to stay" Tron brought up.  
>"Stay? Here?" Denise wasn't expecting this.<br>"No, out on the water…yes here, stup…I mean silly" Tron replied.  
>"You're telling me that I break into this ship, try to kill you, and you guys want me to stay? Not to mention you even fed me food that usually only the wealthy enjoy"<br>"Unless you want to sleep outside" Teisel told her.  
>"No no…I'll stay. It's not like I had anywhere else to go or want to go. Pretty sure my mom's ashamed of me for losing my job" Denise explained.<br>"What did she say when you told her?" Tron inquired.  
>"Well, truth is…I actually haven't told her yet"<br>"…" Tron was going to inquire further but decided against it.  
>"Riiiight. Well anyways like I said you can stay for tonight at least. Tomorrow night depends on what you do once we tell you your job tomorrow" Tron told her.<br>"Job? What job?" Denise was confused.  
>"You'll see soon enough" Teisel said.<br>"So…where do you want me to stay?" Denise asked.  
>Everyone was silent for a few moments.<br>"Ok. I'm going to be very compassionate here despite everything that has happened…"  
>Denise listened carefully to Teisel.<br>"…and allow you to take my bed. I'll just sleep on the sofa in the family room. I sleep on the sofa in my room, anyways"  
>Tron and Denise were stunned.<br>"Teisel? Really?" Tron was impressed.  
>"I really can't do that" Denise said.<br>"Oh then I suppose the ocean will suit you just fine"  
>"What I meant was that I would love to take the bed…thank you for your generosity as well as not dismembering me for what I did to Tron or for breaking into this place" Denise said with her hands folded in a prayer look.<br>"Think nothing of it. Anyways, I'm calling it quits early today. I'm gonna grab some sheets then hit the family room. Goodnight everyone" Teisel excused himself from the table, skipping desert.  
>Everyone else helped themselves to at least 3 helpings of desert as they became hungry again when the servebot walked out with a fresh hot chocolate cake covered in chocolate frosting and chunks of chocolate with chocolate syrup drizzled on top. As the result of gorging themselves, the tired spell soon came upon Tron, Bon Bonne, and Denise and they to went to their sleeping quarters where they fell asleep soon after.<p>

Next Chapter: Too Lazy to think of a name!


	5. Insert Whimsical Chapter Title Here

"Oh apple pie" Teisel uttered, waking himself up out of a strange dream.  
>He opened his eyes and directly across from him was the family room digital clock which read 7:21am.<br>"Why am I up so early?" he rubbed his eyes which did not have the red lenses inserted.  
>The morning sun was only halfway above the horizon but it was already providing more than enough light to illuminate through the bay window which faced east. Miscalculating where he was on the sofa he turned over and fell to the floor.<br>THUMP!  
>"Oww! I should have just made Denise sleep out here. I guess since I'm down here I'll get a jump start on my day. It's gonna be another long one"<br>He struggled to get the blanket off of him and threw it behind the couch even though he never meant for it to go that far. Teisel's natural eyes had a condition that made them extremely sensitive to sunlight which is why he wore the red lenses. He only took them off to sleep. Even during the evening hours he rarely took them off. After placing them in each socket, he placed himself on the floor and began his morning routine of 200 pushups followed by 150 crunches; both of them nonstop. Wearing green armor that weighed at least 90 pounds required constant upkeep of the body's strength. Tron usually had a morning routine as well but it involved holding a weight and punching the air at least 100 times with each arm. Both Teisel and Tron had plenty of hand to hand combat training which came in handy for Tron when she fought Denise who was a good fighter in her own right. Denise just didn't have home field advantage. Teisel took only ten to fifteen minutes to finish his exercise. Once complete, he changed out of his plain white sleeveless shirt and black running shorts to his green armored suit. Still a bit groggy, he walked into the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker then sat down at the table. Crossing his arms, he dozed off for several minutes until a voice woke him up.  
>"Oh no! I'm going to be late again! Why am I so bad in the mornings!?"<br>Since he could tell right away it wasn't Tron, that only left one other choice. Denise ran down the hall towards the kitchen with a briefcase in hand; footsteps getting louder as they came closer. As soon as she was in the kitchen she tripped over herself, sliding about 10 feet face first across the floor. The briefcase she held went airborne and landed in the kitchen sink which activated the jet engine garbage disposal. The entire kitchen shook as the suction from the disposal unit easily pulled in the briefcase, tearing it to shreds in seconds. An apathetic Teisel just stared at the coffee maker as if nothing was happening. Denise stood up and wiped off some lint from her police outfit. She became nervous and a bit red when she saw Teisel sitting down. All Teisel gave was a slight head nod.  
>"G-Good morning, Mr. Teisel" she greeted.<br>"Officer. It's just Teisel. Mister makes me feel old" came his nonchalant response.  
>She continued to stand in awkward silence.<br>"Don't stay standing on the account of me being here; have a seat" he told her which reduced her nervousness.  
>"Umm…was that a jet engine in your sink?" she asked trying to start a conversation for the sake of making the situation less awkward.<br>She took her seat as she waited for a response. The smell of coffee was in the kitchen now.  
>"There's nothing typical about the Gesellschaft, officer…I mean…Denise. On that note, why were you just having a panic attack about being late for work?"<br>"Force of habit. Getting up on time for anything isn't exactly my cup of tea. Then again, neither was being a police officer" she put her face down on the table and took a deep breath.  
>"Don't be too hard on yourself, office…dang it! It's gonna take a while to get used to this" Teisel said.<br>"If you really want to, you could call me officer even though there's really no meaning behind it, anymore" she said with her face still on the table.  
>"I wouldn't say that. First of all, you broke into our home by enigmatic means then snuck all the way to Tron's room undetected. That's quite a feat in itself. That shows me you have more worth than you think you do which is why we would like you to join our cause since you're not going anywhere. Not that we're giving you a choice to, either"<br>Denise looked at Teisel quizzically. There were still several things she wanted to know.  
>"So technically, I am your prisoner" she responded.<br>"Maybe not to that extreme. But we can't afford the risk of being compromised"  
>"Okay, Tron kept bringing up this cause thing. Could you please tell me what you're talking about?" she sounded like she was begging.<br>"I'll tell you once I get my coffee. You drink?" he asked standing up.  
>"Yes, actually. Black"<br>"Black? My my, you're a tough woman" he replied, pulling two coffee mugs from the wooden cabinet.  
>"Tough? Yeah, sure" she was unsure about his last comment.<br>"By the way, why are you still wearing your police attire?" he asked as he poured the coffee.  
>"It's not like I brought other clothes with me when I came here. Until I buy some more clothes this is all I have but since you're not letting me off the Gess…Guzzel…whatever it's called, I'm stuck with these"<br>"I'm sure Tron will let you borrow some. You two look to be about the same height"  
>He placed her cup of coffee in front of her, steaming from being fresh from the maker.<br>"Thank you" she said softly.  
>"So now to the task at hand" Teisel said.<br>Denise took a sip of her coffee as she listened.  
>"I'm just going to get straight to the point. We're after two men: Lex Loathe and his assistant Glyde"<br>Denise's eyes lit up as she almost spit out her coffee upon hearing those names.  
>"Wait what!? Lex and Glyde?!"<br>Teisel wasn't expecting Denise to know who he was talking about.  
>"You know them?" Teisel asked.<br>"Yes! They're on our most wanted list back at the station. There's a HUGE bounty on their heads. But why are you after them?"  
>"As you can imagine, since we're pirates, I tend to get involved with the wrong people without thinking about it. I really dug myself into a rut when I asked Mr. Loathe to borrow 7 billion Zenny from him. So I was on the verge of paying him off completely when Glyde showed up and told me that my time was up. He probably would have succeeded until he decided to threaten Tron with slavery. That brought out the worst of me! I apprehended him and beat him to bloody hell, leaving him to rot in the desert!"<br>Denise's eyes were open wide. From this point she would try very hard not to irk Teisel.  
>"Of course, I'm sure Loathe already knows what happened to Glyde. I don't know if he was rescued or died in the Nakai Desert but no one, and I mean NO ONE messes with my family. If they want to touch Tron or Bon Bonne they'll have to go over my dead body! But more to the point, Loathe is most likely preparing for a counterattack against us. The trick now is to get him first which is where you come in. I must say you showing up was a blessing in disguise. With your skills I want you to train the servebots in martial arts and in weapons training"<br>"Well…since I know I don't have much of a choice, I can't say no" she sounded reluctant.  
>"Hey come on now! This is your shot to redeem yourself. Train the servebots, help us achieve our victory, and then you can go back home…maybe. We could always use a 42nd servebot"<br>"What?! I don't want to be trapped here forever!"  
>"Calm down. It was a joke. And another thing. If Loathe and Glyde were wanted by the police then you and I are fighting the same enemy. It's just that now you're with us instead of the police and I promise you, it's much better with us! Plus you get to sleep in without any regrets. What do you say?"<br>Denise smiled when she heard about being able to sleep in. Guiltless sleeping…how could she refuse?  
>"Since you put it that way, I accept" she said.<br>"Good! We start as soon as everyone else gets up and who knows when that will happen. Oh, you want some breakfast?" he asked showing some kindness towards his guest/prisoner.  
>"If you show me where everything is at, I can just get it myself" she replied.<br>"Nonsense. As a guest, you just sit back and let me handle everything" he told her.  
>"I don't think so. Not after everything I've done. Besides, I'm a more of a prisoner. I'll make it myself, Teisel"<br>"You know officer, we're pretty high up. You'd hit the water pretty hard if you were thrown out from this altitude"  
>"Okay fine! You can make breakfast! Ugh, why do men have to be so nice….wait a minute"<br>Now, Teisel looked at her strangely.  
>"As oppose to what?" he asked.<br>"Yeah, not sure where that came from. Just pretend I didn't ask that. Thanks…again" she sank a bit into her chair.  
>A few hours later Tron awoke. She looked at her clock which read 10:25am.<br>"Why am I up so early?" she asked herself.  
>Remembering that this day was a big day she resisted the urge to fall asleep and pulled herself out of bed, putting on her typical attire but left her hair down instead of having it point from side to side. Letting out a yawn, she walked to the hallway. She was walking towards the kitchen until she heard a conversation coming from the briefing room. She decided to check up on what was happening. As she walked by she was very surprised to not only see Teisel and Denise talking to each other without Denise seeming intimidated but they were actually getting along. There were no threats of being thrown overboard and Denise was talking just as much as Teisel was. They stopped once they spotted Tron peeking in.<br>"Good morning, Tron" Teisel said.  
>"Hi. I'm glad to see you two getting along. You're still wearing your police outfit, Denise?"<br>Denise sighed.  
>"I'm not explaining this again" she said.<br>"Hey Tron, why don't you give her something else to wear? No offense but wearing an officer's uniform isn't really appropriate anymore"  
>"I'll say. I guess as long as it isn't anything revealing" Denise replied.<br>"I'm not a skank! I was raised better than that!" Tron fumed.  
>"And you better stay that way. Anyways you two go take care of that then meet me in hangar. Bring every servebot, regardless of their role here at home" Teisel ordered.<br>Everyone went their separate ways then met in the hangar 30 minutes later where Teisel and Bon Bonne were already at work, loading several Draches. The sound created by the Draches could be heard from quite a distance as Tron and Denise approached the hangar. Finally out of her police uniform, Denise wore a military green tank top and cargo pants with the exact same color. Even steel-toed military boots came with her current attire. She wondered why Tron had such an outfit since she had nothing else like it. Back in the hangar, Teisel never mentioned any mission in the briefing room so Tron had to ask what was going on.  
>"What's with all the Draches this morning?" she spoke loudly over the sound of the Draches.<br>"Bon Bonne and I are going to trade in the refractors for weapons. You see the wooden crates with…Dash!...spray-painted on them? I found those deep within a set of ruins many month ago. Inside are weapons that I want you to train the servebots, as well as yourselves, with. Denise, like I said before, have Tron gather the servebots then you train them with firearms. I know it's a bit tough but a lot is at stake here including our own lives. Tron, I want you to upgrade each gun with that engineering ability of yours. Can you ladies handle it?"  
>"You got it!" Tron replied.<br>"Probably" Denise said.  
>"Good! Train hard and prepare! Our greatest battle will be upon us soon! Bon Bonne…we ride!"<br>Under each Drache was a massive shipping container with refractors inside. With the unmanned Draches on auto pilot, each one followed Teisel and Bon Bonne out the bottom of the Gesellschaft and towards a small island with a few arms dealers on it. Once it got quiet in the hangar again, Tron ordered every servebot into the hangar.  
>"If you have something metal, I can start opening crates" Denise told Tron.<br>"Crowbar is in the red tool crate by the Gustaff" Tron pointed towards her prized mech.  
>Picking up a 2 foot crowbar, Denise began to open the crate nearest her. She struggled a bit but eventually, the nails lost their grip and the front of the crate fell to the metal floor. Looking inside, she became awestruck.<br>"Tron, look at all this!" she invited Tron over.  
>Curious, she came to the front of the crate with Denise looking inside and suddenly shared the same sense of awe.<br>"Whoa!"  
>Hand grenades, various pistols, assault rifles, bullet chains, and even an avenger cannon were all inside, looking brand new.<br>"Teisel isn't playing around!" Tron said.  
>"Weapons like these were banned by the police because of their power. That's why we switched to dinky laser guns that don't really work as well as people think they do. I would have lost my job if the police found out I had these!" Denise said, sounding excited.<br>"I've only heard about firearms like these through myths and tales. I never thought I would see them in person, let alone get to use one" Tron said, holding a Magnum 44.  
>"I'm gonna open up the other crates and see what other goodies are inside" Denise continued with the crowbar in hand.<br>Opening another crate she found it full of just one thing.  
>"This is the reason why I lost my job, and here they are, as many as can fit into this wooden crate" she said looking at the RPG's inside.<br>"You mean the police didn't have a good enough contingency plan if something like my Gustaff were to show up?" Tron asked still playing with her revolver.  
>"As if! We only have one rocket propelled grenade. When it comes to local disputes, we're bar none. But against large robots, our track record is sub-par. Originally, I was supposed to take conventional bombs to throw at you because apparently that's effective" she moaned in irritation.<br>"You're making it sound like you were better off without them" Tron said.  
>"Oh don't go that far. You see I…" Denise got cut off.<br>"Denise! Enough putting yourself down! You're with a better team now, if you want to call it that, and as you can see the police are child's play to us. By the time you're done here you will outrank every officer on that island including your captain! Now keep opening crates. I want them all opened. If you see a gun you like, practice with it" Tron explained.  
>Like opening gifts for Christmas, Denise kept on opening crate after crate. Each opening revealed weapons that seemed very attractive. The last crate revealed something of special interest.<br>"Oh my…a desert eagle!" she picked up the heavy pistol.  
>"I've only seen these in pictures and on the television but not in person! Please tell me you have a firing range, Tron!" she asked turning towards Tron.<br>"Uhh…" she started to sweat a bit.  
>"Well, until now we only relied on our machines for firepower so I never made a firing range when the Gesellschaft was created. I suppose we can take the tops of the crates to the deck and shoot from there" Tron said.<br>As soon as Tron finished all 41 servebots arrived. They all ooo'd and aaaa'd at the sight of the weapons in all the crates.  
>"Servebots, take the open crates to the freight elevator then go all the way to the top deck. We'll meet you up there"<br>"Yes Miss Tron!" they responded.  
>With 41 servebots, taking the crates to the elevator didn't take long. Soon everyone and everything was at the top. The sun was just beyond high noon as everyone made their way to the flight deck of the Gesellschaft. There was a slight breeze of salt water air coming in from the south. Tron and Denise stood on a balcony as the servebots stood attention below, waiting for what Tron had to say.<br>"Alright, listen up. As you already know, we need to quickly prepare for the fight against Lex Loathe which is inevitable according to Teisel. I want you to pick a weapon you will feel comfortable with and practice with it. Line up each crate top against the railing and draw targets. Denise here will assist anyone who needs help. Get to work!"  
>"You think they'll be battle ready soon?" Tron asked Denise.<br>"There's only one way to find out" she replied leaning against the railing in front of her.  
>There was a loose bolt in the railing support so the second she leaned on it, the railing gave way and Denise fell forward, dropping 20 feet onto the group of servebots.<br>"Oh nooooooooooo!" she wailed as she hit several servebots which broke her fall.  
>"Oww…I wish you guys were as soft as you are cute. It feels like you're made out of stone" she slowly picked herself up off the deck, holding her lower back.<br>Tron couldn't help but laugh.  
>"This might take longer than I thought" Tron said.<br>"No matter what I do, my ditzy nature never goes away. Let's just get this training started" she pulled out the desert eagle.  
>"Ok guys. If any of you have pistols, do as I do" she let the magazine drop from her weapon then caught it.<br>"I want you all to release the magazine as I have done and load ammunition like this" she placed .50 caliber bullets into the magazine and the servebots did exactly the same.  
>"Afterwards load the magazine back into the gun and pull on this part here" she gave a demonstration and again the servebots mirrored it.<br>"Now it should be ready to fire. Nothing too complicated. I'm going to demonstrate firing this weapon. I just want you to watch" Denise told the servebots.  
>Tron stood silently with arms crossed, waiting for Denise to let out the first shot.<br>One of the crate tops was positioned just right towards the edge of the deck. A black target was painted on it. Looking down the sites, Denise held the gun steady, putting her finger on the trigger. Pressing down hard, a loud bang filled the air as the desert eagle fired and hit the target. However, Denise did not foresee the strong kick a .50 caliber handgun would have. The top of the gun came back fast and hit Denise directly between the eyes. The servebots gasped. Denise stood for a moment, not saying a word. Then she fell backwards, landing flat on her back; it was the second time in less than 24 hours she was knocked out. Tron slapped her hand into her face.  
>"This really is going to take a while!" she said climbing down and walking over to the fallen former officer.<br>"Training postponed until I think of something else! Take everything back to the hangar and someone get me a bucket of water!" she ordered as every servebot obeyed.  
>Soon Tron had her bucket of water and poured it down on Denise's face, waking her up.<br>"Up and at em!" Tron said.  
>"What…happened? And why does my face hurt?" Denise said wincing.<br>"You need to pick a smaller gun, Denise. I think that's all for now" Tron offered her hand and helped Denise up off the flight deck.  
>"I think I have an idea and I'll propose it to Teisel once he returns" Tron said as they both walked towards a stairwell.<br>"What's the plan?" Denise said, holding her head.  
>"I think we should retrofit every machine we have with the avenger and Vulcan cannons we have. I also noticed several explosive devices that we can make good use of. I can have all of it done quickly too since we're on a time budget. The servebots already know how to fly the Draches and other machines so why train them on firearms? All usage of firearms should be restricted to us…except I don't know about you" Tron giggled.<br>"I'll have you know I'm a pretty damn good shot. I just wasn't ready for a desert eagle. Maybe I should just use a Smith and Wesson 500*"  
>"Denise!"<br>"Okay fine. I'll use a smaller gun. Happy?" Denise grunted.  
>"Maybe if you use your police standard laser pistol I will be" Tron poked fun at her.<br>"Will you knock it off?" Denise was getting annoyed.  
>"You do set yourself up to get picked on. Can't help it"<br>"Whatever" Denise just rolled her eyes.  
>Both girls entered the stairwell and walked down several flights.<br>"I never did ask…what were you talking about this morning with my brother?"  
>"This morning? Oh, he was telling me about future plans he had once this whole situation with Loathe was done. He also kept bringing up his manga and video game collection. He's kind of a dork"<br>Tron stopped in the middle of the stairwell then faced Denise.  
>"What did you call him?"<br>"…a dork?" Denise replied nervously.  
>Tron thought about what to say next.<br>"I think I see what's going on here. Don't do anything stupid, Denise!" she told her then kept on walking, leaving Denise behind to ponder what she just said.  
>"Anything stupid? What the hell? I don't get it. I think I need more coffee…and some pain medication for my head"<br>Tron went to the hangar to check up on everything from servebots to weapons while Denise helped herself to a cup of coffee in the kitchen. A bit of coffee splashed on to her glasses.  
>"Dang it. Now I have to clean these. I think I saw a glasses cleaner in Teisel's room. I don't think I should go in there but then again some of my stuff is in there. I guess it would be okay just to go in real quick"<br>She made her way to Teisel's room. Opening the door quietly, she looked around inside until she found a scratch free lens cleaner which she used quickly then put her glasses back on. She was about to leave until she took a look around. The two bookshelves on each side of his room contained hundreds of books. Most of them were either mangas or instruction manuals to the various machines piloted by the Bonnes. There was some classical literature as well including poetry.  
>"Poetry? He never struck me as someone who would be into that" Denise said looking at the bookshelf.<br>She noticed that the majority of the books in the shelves had dust on the spines. Most of the books hadn't come off the shelves in years. Curious, Denise looked at each book individually on the shelf, taking a second to read each title before moving on. Minutes later she came across an unmarked black book. It had a leather case and was even dustier than the others. This must have been one of the oldest books Teisel had. She decided to pull the book out and she realized immediately what it was once she opened it.  
>"He kept a journal? It looks like it dates back to when he was young…very young by the looks of it. Wait a second. I really shouldn't be doing this. This is borderline invasion of privacy. Even a former cop like myself should have some decency. Then again, the girl in me is crying out to read this stuff which outweighs the right thing to do. I really hope I don't regret this"<br>She began to read to herself starting with his first entry.  
>'My name is Teisel Bonne. I was given this journal by my father for my 14th birthday. I'm not really sure why he gave this to me. At least I got everything else I wanted. That model train set, a new computer, and even a guitar that I will probably never play. Yet once he handed me this something clicked…but why? I'm no poet, strategist, or author of any kind. Maybe he's using this to monitor me. In that case, I better keep this journal well hidden.'<br>There was no date to the entry but since it was written when he was fourteen, Denise could do the math. She read on.  
>'I had a friend over today which is odd because my parents always seemed to try and shelter me from the outside world. What are they trying to protect me from? Occasionally I'll overhear my father utter the term "air pirates" but I pay no mind. It's all a bunch of myths and lies. But back to the point, I showed my friend one of my model ships, an old battleship like the ones my great grandfather sailed in. He was so enthralled. He said he wished his parents could buy him a ship just like that. I knew he wasn't as fortunate as I was. My parents are wealthy, yet they never told me what they do for a living. I decided to let my friend have the model ship. Never in my life had I seen such happiness come from one human being. He thanked me so many times I lost count after 50. It's amazing what a small act of charity can do. Then again, was that really charity or something else?'<br>At this point, Denise knew she wasn't going to put it down until she ran out of entries to read.  
>'My mother is usually soft spoken so when I heard her yelling happily in the kitchen I had to come and see what was going on. Apparently I'm going to be a brother in 9 months. I keep forgetting to ask my father where babies come from. It always puzzled me how babies just randomly start growing inside of women.'<br>Denise laughed loudly.  
>'Oh gosh! I won't be able to eat for a week, maybe even a month! Why did I have to ask my father where babies come from?! That's so nasty!'<br>Denise was on the verge of tears then quieted down fearing someone might hear her.  
>'That's the last straw! Starting today I'm going to start lifting weights. I'm tired of being called "Skin and Bones." Maybe one day I'll look down on them and conquer all I see!'<br>"You're not off to a bad start" Denise said to herself.  
>'My sister was born today. My parents named her Tron. What kind of a weird name is Tron? A name like that usually implies that one is an intellect in the field of sciences. It's not like my parents can see the future. Whatever, but I have a sister now. I wonder why my parents waited this long?'<br>The majority of the entries were about growing up. Some funny stories, some a bit sad. Then everything changed.  
>'It's 2:38am. I hear many voices in our house. I'm too scared to go outside my room. And what about Tron? What will happen to her? Oh no, a gunshot!'<br>Denise's curiosity and fear spiked but she pressed on.  
>'They're dead'<br>That's all the next entry said. "Who? WHO?!" Denise said wanting answers.  
>She flipped through the journal but the next remaining pages were blank until the very last page which was dated years after the last entry.<br>'I've killed him! The man responsible for my parents is dead! I never knew humans bled that much. It's over…it's all over…for him…for me…they're coming for me….'  
>That was the end of the journal. Denise dropped it on the floor, horrified. Her heart was pounding.<br>"That can't…be right. Murder? Teisel? He would never! Someone as family oriented as him kills someone?!"  
>"Denise, are you in there?" Tron's voice came from outside the door.<br>"I-I better keep this between Teisel and myself" she said quietly.  
>"Yeah, Tron. I was just borrowing a glasses cleaner. I figured since my stuff was here it would be okay. I hope that's alright"<br>"Whatever. Lunch is ready if you want to come to the café. It's just the servebots and me"  
>"I'll be there" she said blankly.<br>She was dumbfounded. Even though she didn't know him that long, she never expected this of the oldest Bonne sibling. The thought of it made her lose any hunger for food she had. What if he killed any other people?  
>"Tron are you still there?" she asked.<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>"I'm not really hungry…at all. Just go on without me"<br>"Are you okay? You sound scared or something" Tron said.  
>"I'm not sure. Don't worry about me" came her sad sounding response.<br>"…okay?" she responded slowly then walked away.  
>The Draches returned to the Gesellschaft just after lunch with their precious cargo…massive guns for use on the Gesellschaft and some of the smaller machines. Tron was already at the hangar waiting to see what her brothers brought home. One of the shipping containers dropped to the floor and opened. A large black gun barrel was revealed. It was bigger than any of the current defenses the Gesellschaft had. Teisel quickly jumped down from the Drache.<br>"Wait until you see the bullets this baby fires!" Teisel said to Tron who was standing on a platform overhead.  
>"I suppose there's no such thing as overkill when defending yourself" Tron said to her brother.<br>"How did training go?" he asked.  
>"Not so good. Denise was knocked out by her own weapon so I told the servebots that I will retrofit our current machines with weapons they can handle. Firearms will be used by us only…and I guess Denise"<br>"I see. Speaking of which, where is she?" he asked looking around.  
>"I'm not sure. I lost her right before lunch which she never showed up for. She seemed…I don't know…scared of something"<br>"Scared? She probably saw a spider or something. Bon Bonne and I will unload everything, then those genius skills of yours can get to work!"  
>"You got it, Teisel!" she responded with wrench in hand.<br>It was another clear night above the Gesellschaft. The moon was full and Tron was working hard installing the new guns. Teisel decided to visit the flight deck which he didn't do often. There was hardly any wind and he could hear the small break of the ocean waves below. He walked towards the very front of the flight deck right before the area where the extendable runway comes out. When it was retracted, a rail stood up preventing anyone from falling forward and down into the sea below. Putting both hands on the railing he looked straight ahead thinking about how far he had come.  
>"Everything I'm doing now…it's for you, Tron and Bon Bonne. You're the only family I have left and I'm going to protect you until I drop dead"<br>He heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he saw Denise in the same outfit Tron gave her this morning.  
>"You've been hiding all day from us. For a moment I thought you escaped" he chuckled to himself then looked back towards the ocean.<br>When Denise didn't respond he knew something was wrong.  
>"You're awfully quiet. Anything you want to talk about?"<br>"Teisel…you killed someone?"  
>His blood was ice cold. That was the last thing he expected to hear from anyone.<br>"Did you kill anyone or was that a lie? I hope it was" her voice sounded cold.  
>He squeezed the bridge of his nose then closed his eyes for a few seconds, breathing deeply.<br>"Yes, Denise. I did kill someone a while back" his response was just as cold sounding.  
>"You confuse me. First you strike me as some nerd who loves his family and now you have a murder on your record. Are there other skeletons that would like to come out of your closet?!" she yelled.<br>He held back the urge to explode into uncontrolled rage.  
>"If I were you I would choose what you say carefully. This is my family we are talking about here"<br>"That doesn't give you the right to kill anyone!"  
>"Maybe so but I've already paid for my crimes, Denise"<br>"How?! How did you not end up with life imprisonment or worse!?"  
>He took in several deep breaths. He didn't want to say anything but since Denise read through his journal, which he had forgotten about, he reluctantly explained.<br>"After I killed the man who murdered my parents I was soon caught and jailed. I remained there for months. As if the situation wasn't already grave, it got worse it seemed. It turns out he was not the man who murdered my father and mother"  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"Let me finish. No, he wasn't the man. But as it turned out he had murdered 3 other families. Rather than giving me life or the death penalty, they shipped me off to a psychic ward. I thought it was better than imprisonment but it wasn't. It was an experimental psychic ward. They tested many drugs on me including ones that made my hair like this and why my eyes have to be protected from the sunlight with these red lenses. As luck would have it, one evening, two guards got into a fight right next to my cell. One of them hit my cell so hard his keys came off. I don't know how neither man noticed. They left soon after and I made my escape. Then, my next priority was to find my sister, Tron who was at an orphanage since our home was closed off to everyone. It was a terribly run down place. It still angers me today why those kids were allowed to live in such horrid conditions"  
>His voice become fierce.<br>"I get to the orphanage and when I asked for Tron, the person at the front desk told me she was at the infirmary which made things worse for anyone within punching distance. When I asked why, he said she was being put on a drug"  
>Denise's angered face started to soften as she listened.<br>"The drug she was on was to erase her short term memory because…"  
>He bent the rail in front of him with pure might.<br>"SHE WAS MOLESTED! THOSE BASTARDS WERE TOUCHING MY SISTER AT AN ORPHANGE!" his voiced echoed for many miles throughout the night sky.  
>Denise's jaw dropped.<br>"I didn't care who was involved or wasn't! I grabbed the metal trash can at the desk and beat his face in with it then ran to find Tron! I'll never forget the moment I found her! She was by herself in the infirmary and I stormed through the door! She turned around and she yelled 'TEISEL!"  
>Tears started running down his face.<br>"I had never seen her so happy in my life! All the things that had happened to her while she was there! She knew it was all over once I arrived! I picked her up and ran out of there!"  
>"Teisel, I'm so sorry…"<br>"You know what the worst part about this whole thing was, Denise? Not a single cop did anything to search for the man who killed my parents! Not a single cop did anything to the men who molested Tron! Your justice system is a failure! People are in dire straits and you don't do anything about it! I don't want to see you get angry because I tried to do something that your so-called friendly neighborhood cops didn't do and that's bringing justice to those to cause pain to people! And Tron still doesn't know about what happened to her and she may never! But that's why I'm so protective of my family! That's why we became pirates! To get revenge on authority just like what we're going to do that fatass, Lex Loathe! If you're going to question me for anything else because the police failed to answer, save it! You have no right telling me what's right or wrong, Denise! Now get out of here!"  
>He turned his back towards her and faced the sea again with arms hanging down at his sides. His fists were clenched and every breath he took was sharp. Denise was at a major loss for words. She put her hand on Teisel's shoulder which he shrugged off.<br>"I SAID LEAVE!" he yelled.  
>"Teisel" she began very softly.<br>"I didn't know. I wasn't expecting to hear any justifiable means to what you did. You can't blame me though. Most crimes like murder are cold blooded and have no good reasons for their occurrences. But even though all killing is a terrible thing, at least what you did gave other people solace for the loss of their loved ones if we can take the good out of the bad"  
>"Denise…I said….!"<br>"Teisel, please don't be like this" she put both hands on both of his shoulders, almost embracing him from behind.  
>"I'm sorry for what happened to you. To Tron. To your father and mother. No amount of anger is going to change that. I didn't know the facts but I do now and I wish I didn't go off like I did"<br>She was trying very hard to find the right things to say.  
>"The only thing we can do now is look forward. We have to deal with Lex Loathe soon. We need to stick together if we're going to be successful"<br>He didn't respond.  
>"Please don't be mad at me" she placed her head on the back plate of his armor.<br>"Denise…" he started.  
>"Y-yes?" she uttered.<br>"I don't always explode into rage like that. In fact it's quite rare. But every time I have to think about my past; about everything that's happened; the result almost always is what you saw. I understand that you didn't know and I forgive you for that. And I'm sorry if I scared you. There is just one thing I need to tell you now"  
>He turned around and faced her. He was much taller than she was. He looked down into her eyes and she returned the stare.<br>"Don't ever look at any of my journals again" he walked away, leaving her standing alone.  
>Back in the hangar, Teisel checked up on Tron and Bon Bonne who were both building and running tests on the new cannons.<br>"If we keep this up we'll be ready in a few days, Teisel. Say, you okay?" Tron asked.  
>"It's…nothing. Glad to see everything is working out fine! Don't be afraid to call it a night though. We're gonna need everyone to be at 100 percent soon and I don't want any sleepy mech pilots!"<br>"That's what coffee is for. But I guess I'll start picking up here and call it a night. See ya tomorrow, big brother!"  
>"Babuu!" Bon Bonne said.<br>"Goodnight you two" he responded.  
>The family room was dark. Only the digital clock provided any light once the sun went down. Teisel turned on the light switch and was about to get ready to sleep when he spotted Denise laying down on the sofa on her left side, facing towards the back. He just stopped and stood for a moment.<br>"I don't get it. I gave her a bed and she still takes the sofa" he thought to himself.  
>"Ahem!" he cleared his throat which caused her to wake up and turn towards his voice. She shook a bit once she saw Teisel.<br>"You're in my…sofa" Teisel said as she sat up.  
>"I didn't want to be in deeper trouble for taking your bed a second night in a row. Not after everything that happened tonight" she said timidly with her head down towards the floor, not looking at him.<br>"That? Denise, I'm not mad at you…anymore. Just go take the bed again. The sofa is more my style" he said.  
>She looked up at him sheepishly, but didn't say anything.<br>"It's okay. Really, it is!" he assured her which helped a bit.  
>"I wish there was more I could say" Denise said, standing up.<br>"Enough already! Come here!" Teisel walked up to Denise and embraced her in an almost bone crunching bear hug.  
>If he wasn't in the suit it would have been better but the feeling of being surrounded tightly by armor plating felt strange to Denise. Still, she felt a thousand times better with each passing second. He let go seconds later.<br>"Are you convinced now? Go sleep in the bed. We still have a lot of work to do and I want everyone in the same mindset. I don't need drama getting in the way. Also, try to remember that you're not a cop anymore. I don't want to hear about you being late again when I have my coffee tomorrow. Understood?"  
>"Uh huh" she replied, still rather amazed that Teisel gave her a hug.<br>As she walked away, a big smile grew on her face.  
>"What a good way to end a crappy night" she told herself.<p>

Next chapter: Drop the Bombshell

*Smith and Wesson 500 is more powerful than a Desert Eagle. I have also heard that the kick of a S&W 500 is not as strong as a .


	6. Drop The Bombshell

Drop the Bombshell

A month and a few weeks had passed since the events that began in the Nakai Desert. At a remote nameless island, about 70 miles south of Ryship Island, a lone Drache touched down softly on a flat grassy field, a few miles inland. Its two female occupants climbed down and began walking. The sky had a few cirrus clouds and the sun was at the 2pm position. Of the two girls, the one trailing behind seemed to be struggling with several objects. She wore a black sleeveless shirt but with the same military green pants that the person leading gave her, as well as the combat boots.  
>"Why do I have to carry everything, Tron?" Denise carried a few black heavy plastic crates on her back while Tron led the way.<br>"Because I flew us here. The least you could do is help out by carrying our stuff" Tron replied still walking.  
>"That was easy! Even I could have done that!" Denise was trying hard not to drop anything.<br>"You need the exercise, anyways" Tron stated smugly.  
>"Excuse me?" Denise stopped.<br>"What? You did lose that fight back in my room, remember?" a haughty Tron told her comrade.  
>"It's like that huh?" Denise huffed.<br>"Don't take it personally. You know I'm only playing. But you need to carry our stuff. Actually..." Tron stopped and looked around.  
>"Lucky you. We're here. You can put everything down now but be..."<br>Everything Denise carried crashed into the ground, making a heavy sounding impact that echoed through the grassy field.  
>"...careful" Tron finished then sighed.<br>"Don't worry. The contents of what's inside can take a hit" Denise said while looking around.  
>The field in front of them contained several rusty fence posts. On each post was a 1' x 2' metal panel, most of which had several bullet holes in them. The grass around each post was much taller than in the rest of the field.<br>"Teisel would come here with my father and they would target practice for hours, he told me" Tron explained to Denise.  
>"Did your parents own this island?" Denise asked.<br>"I think they just claimed it for themselves. It's actually not on any map that I'm aware of" Tron said while opening the plastic lid to one of the crates.  
>"If you don't mind me asking, how well did you know your parents?"<br>Tron let out a sigh.  
>"I vaguely remember them. One of the few memories that I can think of is when I dropped white oil paint on my father's black suit. Needless to say he wasn't happy at all. I think I was a huge pain to both my parents and Teisel while I was growing up. It was when I discovered my knack for mechanical engineering that I wasn't spilling paint on random things, thereby not being a pain in the butt anymore" Tron said laughing lightly.<br>"I still think you're a pain" Denise teased.  
>"I would argue but I guess I did make you carry our stuff. The shooting range awaits so grab a weapon"<br>Tron reached in the crate and pulled out a Magnum 44 revolver. As she loaded 6 bullets into the chamber, Denise's weapon of choice was caught in Tron's peripherals. Tron curiously turned her head. Denise quickly assembled her sniper rifle then started to adjust the scope.  
>"Umm, Denise?"<br>"Yeah, Tron?"  
>"What is that?"<br>"This here is an AMR-2 anti-material sniper rifle" Denise proudly stated.  
>"You knocked yourself out with a pistol and now you're using something at least 10 times bigger?"<br>"We'll just call that an off day" she finished the scope and began to load massive bullets into the magazine.  
>"Denise, if I have to carry you back to the Gesellschaft because you knocked yourself out..."<br>"It won't be that way this time" Denise sounded determined.  
>Tron stayed silent as Denise prepared her impressive looking bolt-action sniper rifle. The magazine only held 5 bullets that were slightly longer than half a foot. The most heavily armored vehicle in the Ryship Police Department could not stand against the AMR-2.<br>"Just one other thing. Have you even shot a sniper before?" Tron asked.  
>"I've shot a hunting rifle a few times but nothing near the caliber of what I'm about to fire"<br>Looking through the scope, Denise saw a rusting old car far down the field. It had to have been at least half a mile away. The rear view mirror was still attached.  
>"I still don't think this is a good idea" Tron said.<br>"Tron, has anyone ever told you that you talk too much sometimes?"  
>"Hey!" was all Tron said before being silenced by a sound she wasn't ready for.<br>BOOM!  
>The sniper rifle screamed, echoing across the land as Denise pulled the trigger with bullet hot out of the chamber. The kick was extremely intense but Denise was prepared this time. As the bullet traveled, the grass below parted like the Red Sea. It found its mark right on the rear view mirror of the rusty car, taking it clean off as well as a portion of the roof, both obliterated completely. Since all this took less than half a second, the sound of the sniper was still in the air. 4 more loud shots were fired, hitting 4 of the metal panels in the further reaches of the target practice area; all in under 10 seconds. Tron's jaw dropped. She was impressed and horrified at the same time. The ditzy ex-cop that was infamous for her mistakes hit all her targets dead center; all while standing up. Denise put the weapon down then shrugged her right shoulder a few times to try and shake the pain out from the kick that came with such an intense weapon.<br>"Like I said, I'm a decent shot" Denise said still adjusting her shoulder.  
>"I'll admit, I underestimated you. Your personality doesn't fit your shooting abilities. It's my turn now. Watch a true sharpshooter at work" Tron said with gun in hand.<br>"Hey Tron, let's make a deal" Denise said.  
>"Huh? What kind of deal?"<br>"I'm gonna have fun with this. You have to hit at least 5 targets. You have 6 bullets in that chamber so I think that's fair game. If you don't then you have to carry all of our equipment back"  
>"Uhh...oh dear. I mean, yes I accept! I'm a Bonne for crying out loud! And when I do hit 5 targets what happens?" she shot back.<br>"Then I'll carry everything back and even make dinner tonight. Deal?" she extended her hand.  
>Tron looked down for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea. The proud Bonne in her told her yes so she accepted.<br>"Deal! Watch and weep!" Tron said.  
>With both hands, she set the sight on the metal target nearest her. Her hands were slightly unsteady so she had trouble focusing. Closing one eye she concentrated until her Magnum 44 was completely still. The gun made a loud pop as Tron fired her first shot which sailed past the target but hit another one 100 feet back, making a metal on metal clank.<br>"I meant to hit that one!" Tron said referring to where the bullet hit.  
>"I'm sure you did" Denise rolled her eyes but smiled lightly.<br>Tron fired again but missed completely this time. She began to turn red from embarrassment.  
>"Ouch. One more of those and you'll be exercising hard back to the Drache" Denise said.<br>"How can you even tell I missed?"  
>"I was a cop once, remember? We have trained eyes for this kind of stuff. Now, show me what you can do"<br>Tron was getting nervous. She was 2-0 against Denise beating her both on Ryship Island and in her own room. She didn't want that record to be shattered in a measly game of target practice. Then again, Tron was used to fighting by means of large robots and occasionally hand to hand combat, but not firearms where as Denise was trained in all 3 areas. Even after being released from the police a month and a half ago Denise retained most of her skills. Tron aimed down the sight and fired, hitting a target 25 feet away on her left side. She fired again but hit one of the rusted fence posts.  
>"That counts!" Tron yelled.<br>Denise would have objected but hitting a narrow fence post was harder than hitting the actual target so she allowed it.  
>"Continue" was all Denise said.<br>Tron hit two more targets and faced the Magnum 44 down towards the grass.  
>"See?" Tron said sounding accomplished.<br>"That was not bad. But...you do know you have one bullet left right?" Denise asked.  
>Tron shuttered. The pressure was mounting.<br>"Yes I knew that! I was just, you know, taking a break!" Tron tried to come up with an excuse.  
>Denise gestured with her hand to turn around and finish what she started all while keeping a smug face. Against her will, Tron aimed back down the field. She was starting to shake. It wasn't a matter of the chores she would have if she lost the deal. She hated having her pride broken. With arms crossed, Denise waited for the final round to be fired. Tron's finger slowly pulled the trigger. With one final squeeze, the revolver let out its final bullet. Denise listened for a moment. The bullet didn't hit any of the targets, but it still hit something; something that Denise couldn't see. Tron accepted her defeat.<br>"Okay fine! I'm not as good as I said I was! I'll carry all our crap back!" she sounded defeated.  
>"Tron, you still hit something, hold up a second"<br>Tron and Denise both looked down the field. Out in the distance the taller grass began to rustle as something approached the two girls.  
>"Tron, I would reload if I were you" Denise said running back and reloading her sniper.<br>Tron followed up and reloaded her Magnum while grabbing another, duel-wielding two revolvers. Whatever was approaching was moving at a fast pace. Using the crates as cover, both Tron and Denise waited for the stalkers to emerge. 50 yards out, several birdbots appeared and continued ever closer then stopped about 50 feet in front of the girls. They were identical to Glyde's birdbots except they had dark purple bodies instead of black. Their eyes were red.  
>"We found the Bonne chick! Wait, didn't the boss say there was only one?" they talked among themselves looking at Denise.<br>"Looks like we have two targets now...you there! The boss said 'time is up!' Either come quietly or we will have to eliminate you!" a birdbot said.  
>Tron and Denise looked at each other, knowing full well they were going to have to fight their way out of this. Behind the small group of birdbots, many more started to appear. There had to have been at least 40 of them. Denise aimed down her scope until 7 birdbots stood in a straight line.<br>BOOM!  
>The first birdbot was struck in the head as the bullet sailed through, then the other 6 were pierced right through their metal chests. They dropped to the ground lifeless.<br>"Open fire!" a birdbot shouted.  
>A series of blasters were fired right at Tron and Denise who got to the prone position behind the crates and waited for an opening. One of the crates was struck, spilling all of its contents next to Tron. Several grenades rolled within reaching distance of Tron. Denise let of a few more shots which found their mark but it didn't stop the overwhelming birdbots.<br>"There's too many of them!" Denise shouted.  
>"Not for long!" Tron shouted back taking a grenade in hand.<br>With blue and red blaster lasers zipping by her head, Tron pulled the grenade pin and held it for two seconds then backhand tossed it over the crate. It landed directly in the center of the birdbot army.  
>"Scatter!" a birdbot shouted.<br>The resulting explosion took a third of the remaining birdbots with it, sending metal parts in all directions. A few of their heads landed next to Tron and Denise. Behind the birdbots, a flying machine similar to the Drache approached. It was purple just like the birdbots and on the nose of this machine was a bright green refractor. There was a ceasefire among the birdbots.  
>"Our back up is here!" a birdbot shouted.<br>"Back up?" Denise said to Tron.  
>Tron looked at the machine, noticing the guns it had. If they fired they would easily destroy the crates and take Denise and herself with them.<br>"We need to take down that machine or we won't be leaving this place alive!"  
>"I'm on it!" Denise said, scanning the machine for a weak point.<br>It soon occured to her that the refractor on its nose was the source of its power. Denise wasn't sure if her rifle could damage the refractor but there was only one way to find out. The gun on the Drache-like machine starting to take its aim but Denise was quicker. Letting out a shot, the bullet found the green refractor, knocking it out of its place on the nose and falling to the ground. The machine instantly nose dove towards the birdbots below. Each one had their eyes wide open as they knew that they couldn't run away from the inevitable. It crashed hard into the small mechanical army with immense force, creating a huge fireball. The shockwave launched Tron and Denise back several feet.  
>"Waaaaaah!" they shouted as they became airborne along with their crates.<br>They both landed somewhat hard on the grass but were hardly injured. Denise stood up with a small pistol in hand, carefully walking back towards the crash site. She could feel the heat from the flames as they became more intense but she kept going. There was no more movement. A burning heap of metal was all that remained along with scattered parts of unfortunate purple birdbots. Looking closely Denise spotted one birdbot barely moving as it tried to crawl away. Moving closer towards the downed airship, she stopped the birdbot with her foot, pressing it hard towards the ground.  
>"Going somewhere?" she drew her pistol down towards the hapless birdbot.<br>"Trying to get away from you" its feeble voice replied.  
>"Who sent you?" she asked but something caught her eye on the wreckage.<br>Before it became completely covered in flames, part of the side of the airship read 'Loathe Industries."  
>"You were working for Loathe! Where is he?" she was getting angry.<br>"I'm not telling you. Now go bugger off!" it responded.  
>"If you don't you won't be leaving this place alive" came her response.<br>"I can be rebuilt. So go ahead and shoot me"  
>"Not if we take you with us. We'll use you to do all our chores and you'll even have to wash our feet. Now what do you say to that?"<br>Luckily for Denise, this bot had a fear of feet.  
>"Okay okay! He has most of his operations carried out from Primiki Harbor! That's where I was built and sent out from, okay? Now leave me alone!"<br>Denise released her grip, deciding that letting one birdbot go wouldn't be an issue. She walked back towards Tron who was still shaking herself off.  
>"Tron, is the Gesellschaft battle ready?" Denise asked.<br>"Yeah why?"  
>"We need to hit Loathe tonight. If he sent these birdbots here then that means he's been tracking us so he knows where we're at most of the time. We'll tell Teisel what happened here and I'm pretty sure he'll agree. Lex Loathe goes down tonight"<br>Tron looked at her with a straight face then nodded in agreement. Even though Tron technically did not hit 5 targets, Denise helped out with bringing everything back to the Drache. With Tron at the controls they rushed back towards their flying home. A tall grass fire was spreading fast on the island behind them; a testament of the imminent threat coming to Mr. Loathe. This was it. The final fight was about to start.

Next chapter: The Revenge of the Bonnes


	7. Revenge of the Bonnes Part 1

The Revenge of the Bonnes

"Denise, look!" Tron called from the cockpit of the Drache.  
>As Denise made her way up front, a bright light was out in the distance but she couldn't quite see what it was until she entered the cockpit. The top of the Gesellschaft was in flames. Black smoke was pluming out of several windows. The nose of the green aerial command cruiser slowly started to point down.<br>" What happened to the Gesellschaft!?" Denise frantically asked  
>"Teisel, servebots, anyone! Come in!" Tron began yelling through the radio.<br>There was no response. By this point, Tron and Denise had a feeling that Lex Loathe was behind the conflagration that was on the Gesellschaft. To their slight relief the fire seemed to be staying in one area; perhaps a sign that any servebots on board were containing the inferno. Finally, a voice came through on the radio.  
>"Miss Tron! These birdbot things attacked the Gesellschaft! The other servebots and Bon Bonne are trying to put out the fire! Please hurry!" a frightened servebot explained.<br>"Where's Teisel?!" Tron pressed.  
>"We don't know! After the explosion he disappeared!" came the chilling response.<br>Both girls froze. It was now painfully obvious that Loathe was indeed behind this attack. With the eldest Bonne sibling missing in action it hurt not only on an emotional level, but without a strategist, planning what to do next wasn't going to be easy. Not that planning for an attack was easy anyways. Finding a small spot on the top of the Gesellschaft, Tron set the Drache down and quickly jumped down with Denise closely behind. The air smelled of smoke and burning metal. Soon they found Bon Bonne who, with fire hose in both hands, was working hard to control the blaze. Other servebots were either holding the same fire hose or working against the fire in another part of the green airship. The scene was quite chaotic. The remains of many charred birdbots were everywhere and any servebots that were not helping control the blaze were running in circles with small yellow hands in the air. Tron disregarded the non-helpful servebots to try to assess the situation with Bon Bonne. She ran to him.  
>"Bon Bonne!" she let him know she was there.<br>"Babuu!" came a loud reply.  
>"Yes I'm fine! ! And I'm glad you're alright too! Please tell me you've seen Teisel!"<br>"Babuu, babuu!" he told her still spraying water on the fire which was gradually reducing in size.  
>Tron was stunned.<br>"What did he say?" Denise asked.  
>"He...he went after Loathe! Bon Bonne just told me he hijacked the ship that brought the birdbots after the Gesellschaft was struck and is heading towards Primiki Harbor! He told Bon Bonne to stay with the Gesellschaft and to make sure that none of us went after him! Of course we're not going to listen!"<br>Tron stood with arms at her side.  
>"That moron is gonna get himself caught! Attention servebots..."<br>"Tron wait!" Denise interrupted.  
>A surprised Tron waited for what Denise had to say. Both Tron and Denise had a coat of bright red on their faces from the illumination of the fire. A storm cell covered the setting sun on the horizon. Black smoke continued to rise into the early evening sky.<br>"Let me go after him" she suggested.  
>"What? Why?"<br>"I know Primiki Harbor quite well. We've busted several gangs down there so I've memorized the layout as well as all the tunnels that go underground. You should stay here with the Gesellschaft. If there is something we're going to need it's lots of air support and what better person to provide that than the one who made the command cruiser we're standing on? That's right"  
>Tron looked at her blankly but then a smile slowly creeped on her face. She punched her right fist into her left hand.<br>"Alright! You got it! Go and get my brother! Bon Bonne and I will work here then with whatever power we have left we'll reign fire down on Primiki Harbor!"  
>"Uhh, Tron, you do realize that Teisel and I will still be down there, right?"<br>Tron sweat dropped a bit.  
>"I meant after you left, of course" Tron laughed nervously.<br>"How will you even get there, Denise? The way to the hangar below is cut off until the fire is put out"  
>"Our weapons and ammo are still in the Drache we flew up here. If you don't mind that will be my ticket to the harbor. In all seriousness, I'm gonna need some back up at some point. As soon as I've found Teisel I'll send you the message, give you our location, then start blowing the harbor to hell" Denise finished then climbed back into the Drache.<br>Tron watched as the Drache pulled away and towards Ryship Island.  
>"Good luck...officer" she said quietly.<br>"Alright listen up everyone! This fire needs to be put out soon! This moment came a lot sooner than I expected but we still have to perform at 110 percent! Loathe wants a fight? We're sure as hell going to give him one! It's been a month and a half so I cannot afford any of you to forget what you've been taught! Get this fire under control then man your battle stations! This will be our finest hour!" Tron finished her motivational speech then turned to her younger brother.  
>"Bon Bonne. Let the servebots take care of the fire. It looks like it will be out in several minutes. We need to get to the bottom somehow and make sure the Antares Cannon is still operational. Teisel spent a fortune on it and I don't want to have it malfunction when we need it most"<br>"Babuu"  
>Bon Bonne let go of the fire hose and followed Tron to a freight elevator at the back of the Gesellschaft which was still operational. The fire was put out completely but the damage was already done. A large jagged gap was smoking in place of the extinguished fire. Some of the metal was red hot. Upon further inspection the room down below was just a massive storage room. All the valuables inside were lost in the fire; a small price to pay in order to keep the Gesellschaft operational.<br>At Loathe's headquarters, the building was surprisingly quiet. Too quiet. A soft colored smoke filled the air inside. The fire alarm lights were flashing but no noise was made. On the floor, guards were strewn everywhere. Unconscious and barely alive. A raging madman in a green armored suit came through minutes ago hell bent on avenging his family from the hit on the Gesellschaft. The impact on his home was the final straw. Teisel took it upon himself to eliminate Lex Loathe himself. With Tron and Bon Bonne on his mind, he powered through floor after floor of guards taking them out with ease. At the very top was Lex Loathe's office. Inside 4 guards stood at the door with buster guns drawn. Lex sat in his chair, nonchalantly smoking a cigar. Each guard resembled a member of the SWAT team. They were Loathe's personal security which were currently proving quite useless against Teisel Bonne. The ones in Loathe's officer looked at each other, wondering why Loathe was acting calm in the midst of the approaching green storm.  
>"Pardon my asking, but shouldn't you be fleeing?" the guard asked.<br>"I don't see the point. It's not like you're doing much good here anyways. In fact, you 4 should flee while you still can"  
>"Mr. Loathe! You hired us to protect you! We can't just leave!" the guard insisted.<br>"Watch your tone! I've opened up the doorway to the roof through the bookshelf! Now leave me! I've got a surprise for Mr. Bonne when he arrives" he pointed to the doorway and the guards left, leaving Mr. Loathe alone in his office.  
>Loathe gazed back at the door smoking his cigar. He could hear the sounds of blasters going off. They became quieter as Teisel muscled his way through all of them. His armor was upgraded to resist the impact of the blasters so hitting him was a waste of time. Two floors below Loathe, a lone guard nervously looked around the room filled with office cubicles. His comrades were all out on the floor. His hands shaking as he tried to find Teisel. He backed up a few steps then backed into something metal. Warm air was breathing down his neck. His blood turned to ice as his heart started to pound heavily.<br>"Looking for someone?" Teisel said coldly.  
>The nervous guard started to cry like a 7 year old girl that lost her Tootsie Pop to a bald eagle.<br>"Where's Loathe?" he asked, disregarding the feminine acts of the guard.  
>"Top floor!...don't kill me!... I have a wife and a kid" he begged for his life.<br>"I certainly hope she hasn't seen this side of you. Men are supposed to be protectors. Now beat it!"  
>Teisel could smell a slight scent of urine as the man sprinted away, thankful that his life was spared. He just shook his head then continued.<br>"Loathe! I know you're in here! This ends tonight!" Teisel shouted as he walked up a stairwell.  
>In his office Loathe just closed his eyes and listened.<br>"Idiot" he muttered, taking a deep puff out of the cigar.  
>The top floor was a wide open space. On both sides of Teisel, large bay windows looked out towards the night lights of the city's skyline. On the horizon, he noticed a flash of lightning. White Greek-like pillars held up the ceiling. In the center of the room was a gold statue of Lex Loathe with angel wings. Teisel looked at it in disgust.<br>"That megalomaniac" he muttered.  
>Teisel took note that the statue was pointing towards something. He followed the direction of the finger until it he saw two tall laminated wooden doors with a metal ring knocker; Lex Loathe's office. He took a deep breath as he walked up, now standing a few feet away.<br>"For the Bonne Family...even for you, Denise" he said quietly to himself.  
>His heart started to race a bit, not knowing what Loathe was going to do but Teisel didn't come this far for nothing. With all his strength he kicked the doors open, revealing Lex Loathe in his desk several feet away. A sinister smile was on Loathe's face. He sat with his arms crossed at his desk, looking at Teisel directly in the eyes.<br>"You..." Teisel said.  
>"I must say, while it's highly impressive you've come this far with no weapons other than your two fists, your little spree ends here, Teisel Bonne"<br>They faced off for several seconds.  
>"If you just waited a few more hours you would have had all your money paid in full. But you had to send Glyde who failed miserably and made threats against my sister. That's going too far, Lex Loathe!"<br>"Glyde's words are from himself, Teisel, but that idiot sure knows how to make the wrong people upset. No matter. You're exactly where I want you to be" Loathe pressed a blue button underneath his desk.  
>"Why did you shoot at my home?!" Teisel raged.<br>"Come on Teisel. You didn't think that I was going to just sit back and allow for you to get away with almost murdering my right hand man did you? Not that he had much to offer anyways. Even if he did die, nothing would have changed. Glyde is expendable. But you have much more worth"  
>Purple birdbots started to enter the room but Teisel hadn't noticed yet.<br>"What are planning on doing anyways? I was kind of hoping for more of a grand finale instead of taking you down in your office" Teisel said clenching his fists together.  
>"Haha! Be careful what you wish for Teisel because you just might get it!"<br>A birdbot jumped on the back of Teisel's leg. Teisel tried to shake it off but it wouldn't release.  
>"Oh great! You little creepy things again!" Teisel said trying to fight off each birdbot as it jumped on him.<br>They came in wave after wave. Teisel fought with all his might but was overwhelmed and brought down.  
>"Squawk! We have the intruder Mr. Loathe! What do you want us to do?" a birdbot asked.<br>The pile of birdbots was about 4 feet tall. Loathe stood up from his chair and walked up to Teisel's head which was the only part of him sticking out of the birdbot pile.  
>"You see Teisel Bonne, anger always leads to irrational decisions like coming here. Of course borrowing money from me is highly irrational but I don't tell anyone that. You diggers have been nothing but a tremendous help in helping me uncover the ultimate reaverbot!"<br>Teisel thought while struggling against the birdbots but to no avail.  
>"Wait...you don't mean...the Colossus do you?!"<br>"That's exactly what I mean! It's waiting for me not far from here! Now that you're out of the way, taking over this miserable planet will be a cinch. Also, I'll be taking back whatever it was you built with the 7 billion Zenny. And if this sister of yours has the looks, she'll make a great personal slave as well as entertainment for my guests!"  
>"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET AWAY WITH THAT! IF YOU TOUCH TRON OR BON BONNE YOU WILL SUFFER A HORRIBLE FATE! DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR THEM!" Teisel tried hard to break free but the birdbots outweighed him by a lot.<br>"If I could have one Zenny for every time I've heard something similar I would be even richer than I already am. Birdbots, take him to the harbor. Place him with the other captured diggers then blow them sky high! The world awaits their new leader!" Lex finished then walked out towards the roof to his personal airship.  
>Through mysterious means, the Ryship Police Department got word of Loathe's operations in Primiki Harbor. A combined operation of all the police departments on the island were converging on the entrance to a docking station within the harbor. Armored units, regular units, detectives, and even plain-clothed officers all with weapons in hand surrounded one of the warehouses. A very light precipitation began to fall from the dark cloudy sky. Leading the operation was the captain of the main branch of the Ryship Police Department; the very same captain that fired Denise from her job. With a flashlight in one hand and pistol in the other she stopped at a gray door that led inside one of the main warehouses. An overhead lamp was shining down on it.<br>"I need someone to breach this door" she ordered.  
>3 officers wearing riot helmets carried a heavy metal post used for breaking down doors. The three took positions by the door and swung back then forward, bringing the door down. With weapons drawn, the warehouse started to fill with police. Standing in front of them was a purple mech around 20 feet tall with "Loathe Industries" written on both shoulders. Unknown to the police, inside the cockpit were two of Loathe's birdbots putting the mech in idle to give the police the impression that the mech was non-operational. They waited for the police to get closer. With wing on the trigger, the birdbot waited. Behind the police inside the warehouse, a secondary door came down and blocked the entrance, cutting off the escape and preventing anyone from getting inside. The sudden movement caused every cop inside to turn around, facing away from the mech which is what the birdbots were waiting for. The mech came to life instantly and opened fire.<br>Staying in the shadows, Denise Marmalade silently moved on the moist concrete. On her back was her AMR-2 sniper rifle and her two side arms were Tron's Magnum 44s. She carried several explosives with her as well. Her dark attire of a black sleeveless shirt and military green cargo pants helped her keep hidden. The sound of gunfire and screaming stopped her. Up ahead she could see the lights flashing from dozens of police cars. When she got to a corner she peeked out carefully. The police outside were desperately trying to break inside but a metal barrier was preventing them. Now she had to decide whether or not she would offer her assistance. Her thoughts were diverted when she stepped in a pothole and fell down. Several cops heard and looked back, spotting her by another warehouse. Before any of them could respond, the purple mech broke through the metal wall of the warehouse. Denise thought she recognized it. It was identical to Tron's Gustaff only instead of the Bonne symbol in various locations, it read Loathe Industries as the crappy alternative. A deja vu feeling came upon Denise. If it operated just the like the Gustaff she may have had a chance to take it down. The purple mech opened fired at the police cars, causing multiple explosions and many injuries to the men and women in blue. Denise wanted to leave them be to their own problems but her good-girl heart manifested itself. In a way, it was time for a rematch. The mech continued its rampage, throwing cops into the air, destroying cars, and damaging property until a certain AMR-2 fired into the left leg of the mech. A gaping hole appeared but it was not enough to stop the large purple robot. The mech turned around and faced Denise. When the police retreated far back enough they turned around to find Denise staring down the purple mech. Disbelief came upon every officer as a one on one battle was imminent. Many cops recognized Denise right away. No words were said from anyone. The mech charged forward just like Tron's mech did with the Bonne Bitch Slap. In fact, that's what it was doing this instant. Since Denise had seen this before, even though she was barely paying attention, she easily avoided impact and opened fire with her two revolvers. The bullets created sparks as they bounced off the metal, proving useless. The sniper was the only gun she had that would pierce the metal but it wouldn't be practical at a close proximity. She had to come up with a different plan. In the center of the clearing between the warehouses was a tall radio antenna giving Denise an idea. The mech opened fired as Denise sprinted at seemingly supernatural speed to the tall metal tower with the mech in pursuit. She stood next to the corner nearest the mech and waited. The cannon of the mech lifted and aimed right down at Denise.  
>"Is she out of her mind?! That robot is about to kill her!" a cop shouted.<br>Denise overheard.  
>"I'm not the one about to die..." Denise said to herself.<br>She listened for the turning of the gears inside the gun and dodged to her right. The mech fired as Denise leap, hitting right where Denise wanted it to. The antenna let out a metallic groan and started to lean towards the mech. The weight of the tower eventually could not be held any longer and it began to fall fast. The birdbots aimed at Denise again but stopped when they saw the monstrosity of an antenna coming down on them. Before they could dodge, the antenna slammed down on top of them, causing the mech to explode in a brilliant red and green fireball. Denise casually collected her weapons and walked towards the police who were running towards her.  
>"How did...what on Terra was that?!" a dumbfounded officer asked.<br>"Nevermind that. I'm looking for someone right now. I can't stay" Denise walked right by him.  
>"Wait! Please help us recover our dead and wounded" another officer pleaded.<br>Denise stopped when she heard 'dead and wounded.' Most of the officers who were trapped inside the warehouse with the purple mech met their demise. The ones that survived were disfigured. On a stretcher, Denise saw her captain who was missing her right arm, bleeding profusely. Her captain instantly recognized her.  
>"D-Denise!?" was all she said before being carried off.<br>Denise gave her an emotionless look, almost not caring. She felt bad but the captain did fire her.  
>"Guys, I'm sorry for your losses but if I don't hurry, more casualties will mount" Denise ran back into the shadows.<br>Several yards away she opened a door to what looked like storage shed but it was a spiral stairwell that led into the tunnels. Down below she could hear the sound of Loathe's birdbots. With pistols in hand she quietly made her way down.

End of part one.


	8. Revenge of the Bonnes Part 2 (Finale)

Part II

Tron was at the controls of the Gesellschaft, piloting the mammoth green cruiser towards Primiki Harbor. The lights of Gold City could be seen below the cloud bank that was between the ground and the Gesellschaft, keeping it out of sight from curious eyes below. The weather radar inside the cockpit was revealing light rain but a major storm was approaching towards Primiki Harbor. The Gesellschaft was designed to withstand even a category 5 hurricane so a simple storm was not going to bring Tron any concern. A GPS outlined the city directly below. Tron followed a line that would lead to the harbor.  
>"Bon Bonne, is the Antares Cannon operational?" Tron spoke through a hand held radio mounted to the cockpit dashboard.<br>"Babuu!"  
>"Good! Have the servebots ready the medium cannons! We need to be ready when Denise gives us the word!"<br>"Babuu" Bon Bonne understood the message.  
>"We should be at Primiki Harbor in a few minutes. We'll hover above until further notice. Tron out!" she ended her transmission.<br>"I hope Teisel is okay. And I also hope that clumsy ex cop Denise knows what she's doing. Still, I have this feeling that there's more to the reason why she chose to go get Teisel, alone. I can't put my finger on it though" she spoke to herself.  
>"Hi, Miss Tron!" a high pitched voice said from behind.<br>Tron jumped out of her seat, not expecting anyone else in the cockpit. It was the red capped servebot, Tron's favorite.  
>"What...23! Why are you here?!"<br>"I was hiding from the fire. I thought this was the safest place to go. The Gesellschaft started to tip forward so I kept at the controls making she it stayed in the air" he told her.  
>"Oh. You did? Nice job, 23! It's probably because of you we still have our home! I'm proud of you! You want to help me out here in the cockpit?"<br>"Of course, Miss Tron!" he replied with joy.  
>Soon they were above Primiki Harbor. Because there were so many police cars, Tron could see red and blue lights flashing in the cloud bank. All she could do now was wait and hope that she would see her brother and Denise alive again.<br>From behind a rusty oil drum, Denise watched 4 birdbots placing explosives on brick supports in the tunnel. This was part of Lex Loathe's orders to destroy evidence and eliminate witnesses from his illegal digging operations which was still unknown to her. Suddenly the explosives went off, taking all 4 birdbots with them and vibrating the tunnel. Denise was knocked back several feet but recovered and was back on her feet. Just because the birdbots belonged to Lex Loathe, that didn't mean they were intelligent. Because Loathe copied the idea for his birdbots off of the birdbots that worked for Glyde, without Glyde knowing about it, he didn't know exactly how they worked internally. They were created by inexperienced diggers who could have given a lesser crap about what they were building. Therefore, most of the purple birdbots had the I.Q. of a rock. If they accomplished anything, it was out of pure luck. To Denise's relief, the explosion barely scratched the rock wall. She resumed her trek through the tunnel. Dim ceiling lights were all the illumination inside, creating a red-brownish tint on the wall. Denise arrived at a T-intersection. It was a long way in both directions. She closed her eyes and listened for any type of sound. Eventually a metal tapping sound was heard to her left and quietly went off in that direction. With both pistols in hand listened carefully for anything approaching. A few of the lights above flickered but remained on. To her right, a small slot on a metal door opened up. This startled her as she quickly turned her weapons on the movement.  
>"Whoa whoa wait, lady! We're not the bad guys!" a male voice said from inside a holding cell.<br>Convinced, she looked around for any keys that could open the door but came up empty.  
>"You in there...stand away from the door" she ordered.<br>"Alright! Hey guys, stand back! A sexy lady is about to free us!" he said, indicating he wasn't alone.  
>Denise hesitated for a moment after hearing what he had to say but then fired a few bullets; just enough for the door to lose its grip. Since it was thin sheet metal, the bullets easily went through. Soon 5 men walked out, grateful.<br>"Thanks lady! It's been months since we've been out of that awful place!" one man said.  
>The 5 men were diggers.<br>"We're you working for Loathe?" she asked.  
>"Uh huh! I take it you know what he does to diggers?"<br>"No need to explain. I'm looking for another person. He usually wears a green armored suit" she told them.  
>"Is his voice rather loud and gruff sounding?" another one asked.<br>"Yes! That's him! Do you know where he's at?"  
>"Man, that guy? That dude is massive! I would hate to piss him off. He was supposed to be with us but at the last second they took him to another holding cell, in that direction" he pointed towards the intersection where Denise turned left.<br>Somewhere in the opposite direction, was where Teisel was being held.  
>"Can you guys shoot?" Denise asked.<br>"In the mines we have to have guns to protect ourselves from reaverbots. I'm a decent shot" one man told her.  
>"Good, take these" she handed each one either a Magnum 44 or a sawed-off shotgun which she brought as a backup.<br>"Whoa! Ancient weapons? I would ask but we need to find your boyfriend and get out of here!" he said.  
>Denise shuttered at the word 'boyfriend.'<br>"He's not my boyfriend! Just a good friend" she explained somewhat annoyed.  
>They began walking.<br>"Does this mean you're single then? I have a thing for sexy babes with guns and glasses" one of them tried to hit on her.  
>Irate, she stopped and pointed her sniper at the man's face.<br>"Listen asshole! I am NOT available to some scumbag like you! Try acting like a gentleman for once and maybe you'll find the girl you're looking for! But it's not gonna be me!" she drew her gun away and continued walking, leaving the other 5 men shocked and terrified.  
>"I'm interested in someone else, anyways" Denise told them still looking forward.<br>Disappointed, they moved in closely behind looking around for anything threatening. A wire running on the wall caught the eye of one of the diggers.  
>"Hey guys, isn't this wire the same one used to detonate TNT?"<br>Everyone stopped and looked around.  
>"It looks like it...you don't think..."<br>Denise then realized what would soon happen.  
>"Guys! I saw birdbots handling explosives earlier! They're gonna blow this place sky high! We have to find the person I'm looking for and get out of here!"<br>Their walk turned into a run. Soon they passed the T-intersection and were now going the other way. The lights on the ceiling suddenly became bright and birdbots started to appear out of both sides of the wall in all directions.  
>"Here we go!" Denise yelled letting out the first shot, echoing through the tunnel.<br>It hit one birdbot sending it backwards, then the doorway it stood between shut. The birdbots were unarmed because these were programmed to overwhelm their victims by means of weighing them down just like what they did to Teisel. The other diggers followed suit by opening fire. Most of their shots hit their marks sending each birdbot one by one to the scrap heap. The end of the hallway was near. At the dead end was another door just like the one the diggers were rescued from. The slot opened up and a pair of red eyes looked out, watching 6 people with guns shooting at many birdbots as they came closer. As Denise continued to suppress her victims she noticed the red eyes looking at her.  
>"Teisel!" she shouted, very happy to see him.<br>"Denise!? What the heck are you doing here!?" he replied not expecting a rescue squad.  
>"Guys, hold off the birdbots! I'm going to get Teisel!" she ordered.<br>They were now on the other side of where the birdbots were appearing from. Forming a line, they held off the remaining birdbots. Denise twisted the metal door handle and opened it, revealing Teisel in his signature green suit.  
>"I found you!" she gave him a big hug.<br>"I told Bon Bonne not to send rescue! But thank you Denise!" he returned the hug as he listened to the gunfire.  
>The tunnel started to shake violently. The explosives used to bring down the entire tunnel system started to detonate. A fireball could be seen approaching at a high rate of speed. Teisel knew that the diggers were not going to make it on time so he pulled Denise in quickly then locked the door and dove to the floor, throwing himself on Denise to shield her from the blast. The sound of a thousand guns going off could be heard outside the door as it started to bend inwards a bit but it held on. The shaking lasted for several seconds then died down. It was now extremely quiet. Denise was frightened.<br>"Teisel! Those men!"  
>"They wouldn't have made it, Denise. I'm sorry it had to be that way for them" he sounded remorseful.<br>Teisel pulled on the door hard and opened it. The explosion created a deep sinkhole in the ground that was at least 500 feet down. Rain was falling down as well. The ceiling had gone as well revealing the cloudy night sky. Then he heard a coughing sound coming from below.  
>"Hello!?" came his surprised reaction.<br>Soon a hand had appeared, which Teisel pulled him up into the cell. It was one of the diggers. Somehow his injuries were minor. Then one by one the remaining 4 climbed their way into the holding cell, hurt but alive and well.  
>"How did you guys survive!?" Denise asked in shock.<br>"Call it dumb diggers luck. It's not the first time something like that has happened to us" he slowly picked himself off the floor.  
>"About shutting the door on you guys" Teisel tried to explain.<br>"Hey, no hard feelings. At the distance we were, there was no way we were gonna make it. You did the right thing" he told Teisel.  
>"So how do we get out of here?" another digger asked, trying to clean the soot off himself.<br>"Leave that to me" Denise said.  
>"Tron! This is Denise over!"<br>In the cockpit of the Gesellschaft, an excited Tron finally heard the voice she was waiting for.  
>"Denise! Do you have Teisel?!"<br>"I sure do! Even made a few...'friends' I guess. But anyways! It's time for that plan!"  
>"Roger that, Denise! What do I do?"<br>"There's a series of at least 20 warehouses in the northeast part of Primiki Harbor. Loathe is...was using them for building mechs. They're a good distance from the police and our current position so take them out with everything! Also, I'm pressing my homing beacon. Send a Drache to get us out of this sinkhole...Denise over and out!"  
>"Okay servebots! It's time! You too, Bon Bonne! Wait for my orders to fire! I'm sending you the targets now!"<br>"Yes Miss Tron!" a unified sound of servebots replied.  
>"Babuu!" Bon Bonne affirmed.<br>The Gesellschaft angled to its left side with cannons pointing towards the ground. At the bottom of the green command cruiser, Bon Bonne was on the Antares Cannon which was a long 75 foot barrel with a bore of 15 feet. Just about anything on the receiving end of it would no longer exist. The location of the targets came up on everyone's screen in green night vision.  
>"FIRE!" Tron ordered.<br>From the holding cell, the sound of cannons going off could be heard in the sky above. A proud smile grew on Teisel's face. Denise shared his joy.  
>"Was that thunder?" a digger asked.<br>"Oh that was thunder all right! You boys are in for one heck of a show!" Teisel pointed in the direction of the warehouses.  
>The police in the harbor stopped everything and listened as a sound like thunder was heard above them. Then in the distance, multiple explosions rocked the warehouses in Primiki Harbor. Rooftops went airborne. Robotic parts were scattered in every direction. The police had to take cover from the rain of large metal parts. The Gesellschaft continued to rain shot after shot of over sized bullets and missiles into the warehouses. The majority of the large buildings were now flat and burning in the rain. For the finale, Bon Bonne let out a shot from the Antares Cannon, which touched down dead center in the target area. Any building or part that was standing was now flat on the ground, disintegrated completely. The shot was so powerful it created a small mushroom cloud that could be seen from miles away. The head of the cloud formed the Bonne symbol which was glowing red then faded to black.<br>The diggers watched with jaws wide open.  
>"That's my sister! Everyone did an amazing job tonight! But it's still not over!" he said, sounding concerned.<br>"All targets destroyed, you guys!" Tron told Denise.  
>"Nice shooting, Tron! By the way, you still own me for missing one of your targets" Denise told her.<br>"I don't know what you're talking about, Denise" Tron tried to talk her way out of her deal.  
>Teisel was about to interject but was stopped by a flash of green in the distance. He grew apprehensive.<br>"I've never seen green lightning before" Denise said.  
>"That wasn't lightning! TRON, LOOK OUT!" Teisel shouted.<br>"What?" was all she said before a crippling hit rocked the Gesellschaft.  
>"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tron screamed through the radio.<br>"TRON!" Denise and Teisel both yelled.  
>The Gesellschaft was on fire again but this time it was much bigger and it engulfed the entire tail section. It started to drop out of the sky. The fire on the green airship could be seen from below but there was nothing Teisel or Denise could do as they watched helplessly. Inside the cockpit, alarms were sounding everywhere.<br>"I can't control it Miss Tron!" number 23 said.  
>"Keep a steady hold on the control column! We can still survive this!" she said back, fighting the controls of the falling Gesellschaft.<br>At an angle it broke through the cloud bank and was aiming right for a sandy shoreline miles away from Primiki Harbor.  
>"Miss Tron, the power won't come back on!" number 23 was trying desperately to reignite the engines.<br>"I'm afraid we're not going to get power, 23! We're ditching this thing! It's just a matter of where!" she held the controls tightly.  
>Scanning out of the cockpit window, Tron started to make out the shoreline which was now less than a thousand feet below. The terrain looked flat. It was the only hope.<br>"Okay, we're gonna hit the beach! Pull back hard, 23! Everybody, brace for impact!" Tron shouted into the radio.  
>The cockpit was shaking violently as the Gesellschaft continued to lose lift. Tron was able to level it out but it soon hit the sand. The sound of metal popping could be heard in the cockpit as Tron and 23 were passengers at the mercy of their flying home. The Antares Cannon was severed off from the landing, cracking the bottom then opening up as the Gesellschaft continued to move on the sand. Tron bumped her head a few times as she waited for the machine to stop. After what seemed like hours, the Gesellschaft finally came to a stop then leaned to its right towards the sea before stopping completely making a low moaning sound.<br>"Tron come in!" Denise called.  
>No answer.<br>"Tron please answer!" she tried again.  
>The Drache that Tron sent out reached the diggers along with Teisel and Denise in the sinkhole.<br>"Tron!" Denise tried again but never got an answer.  
>Teisel's face started to twitch. The thought of losing his only sister and brother fueled the same rage used against Glyde back in the desert. When the Drache arrived he quickly took over the cockpit.<br>"Move now!" he told the servebot who jumped and hid behind Denise who followed Teisel in.  
>"No Denise! Stay here! I'm not gonna risk losing you, too!"<br>"Nothing you say or do is gonna make me stay! We're in this together until it ends!" she replied.  
>"Get out!" he ordered but her face wore a highly determined expression.<br>Teisel knew she wouldn't leave.  
>"Fine! Then help me this one last time, Denise!" he said.<br>She nodded firmly then looked back at the diggers.  
>"Stay put. We'll come back for you!" she closed the metal door and the Drache flew off.<br>Denise took her seat next to Teisel as he put the Drache in full power. She began to load her weapons.  
>"They can't be dead, Denise! They can't be!" Teisel uttered.<br>"What do we do now?"  
>Teisel hesitated.<br>"We're going after the Colossus. That's what shot down my siblings! That's where Loathe is at and THAT'S WHERE HIS GRAVE IS GOING TO BE!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
>"Denise!" Tron's voice suddenly came through the radio.<br>"TRON!" Teisel was about to break down but held it together.  
>"Tron, are you alright!?" Denise asked, thankful that Tron was alive.<br>"Barely. We took a major hit but we're all here. Bon Bonne and the servebots are all accounted for"  
>"I told you that you were the right person for that job did I not?!" Denise was overjoyed.<br>"Yeah. But I gotta go. We have one last fight. That bastard who shot us down is about to receive his payment sevenfold! This is the revenge of the Bonnes!"  
>"Tron! Don't you go anywhere! Stay put, you hear me!?" Teisel ordered.<br>"Sorry, big brother. You know I'm not gonna listen. Bon Bonne, the servebots, and I are going to fight for this family like it or not. Tron out"  
>"Tron wait!" but she ended the transmission.<br>"Well, what are you going to do, Teisel?" Denise asked.  
>"We are going to get there and cause enough damage before she arrives! Let's end this now!"<br>In the control room of the Colossus, Lex Loathe saw a blip on the radar as the Drache was approaching.  
>"So you survived being buried in the tunnels eh? Good! I need something to test out this machine's full potential!" Lex laughed like a madman.<br>The full force of the storm was now being unleashed. Lightning lit up the sky all around as hard rain hit the ground. The Colossus made landfall and pushed inwards. Slowly, Gold City was being evacuated as the giant reaverbot approached.  
>"Looks like he's going after the inhabitants of the city!" Denise exclaimed as she watched the massive reaverbot.<br>"I'll give him something to shoot at! Hey Lex, over here fatass!" Teisel taunted over the speaker.  
>"Fatass? FATASS!? HOW DARE YOU!? TAKE THIS!" Loathe returned, firing off a few shots.<br>Teisel evaded all shots as the Drache came closer.  
>"How are we going to take that down!?" Denise wondered.<br>"We're going to have to inspect that thing closer if we're going to figure that out!" Teisel said aiming the Drache right at the head of the Colossus.  
>"Good, now stay in a straight line for me, Teisel Bonne!" Loathe said firing the green mouth laser.<br>Because the laser was partially slow, Teisel had more than enough time to dodge. He was now directly overhead studying the top of the Colossus. The head sat on a platform which was surrounded by 16 refractors and on the head were 3 more.  
>"I think those refractors are providing that thing with its power! We need to take them out! Any ideas?"<br>"I think so!" Denise replied then opened the door in the back.  
>The rain was thick but she could still see her targets. Taking aim with her sniper she placed the first refractor in her sights and fired, knocking it out of place. She took 3 more shots but missed one.<br>"Teisel, I don't have enough ammo to take down all of them!" she shouted towards the cockpit.  
>"Then we're gonna have to get on top! Hang on!"<br>"I gotta bad feeling about this" Denise said.  
>The head of the Colossus followed the Drache's every move. It soon landed on the platform and Teisel and Denise jumped down. The head took a shot right at the Drache, destroying it instantly.<br>"Good luck getting off now!" Loathe said though a speaker.  
>"I just hope Tron gets here soon!" Teisel said, running towards a refractor with Denise following behind.<br>Several reaverbots appeared, guarding each refractor. They shot their blasters at the two but Denise provided firepower while Teisel slowly dismantled a few refractors. They were very heavy so they took a while.  
>"We're gonna have to find a quicker way to do this!" Teisel said.<br>Denise fired her last bullet from her AMR-2 then threw it aside, pulling out her pistols. The group of red reaverbots grew in numbers and began to surround Teisel and Denise. Overhead 4 Draches flew by. Then the sound of a chaingun firing was heard as the reaverbots were shot to pieces. Tron was on a mounted chaingun she retrofitted in a few of the Draches. Her head was covered in bandages but she was as sharp as ever. She brought the Drache just several yards away from Teisel and Denise.  
>"Get the refractors! I'll cover you! I'm sending in Bon Bonne to assist you!" she yelled as she continued to lay down heavy firepower.<br>"W-what!? What's going on!? Where did all these...things come from!?" Loathe was in a state of panic.  
>He didn't anticipate any reinforcements. On his radar, Draches were approaching from all sides, firing rockets and bullets everywhere on the Colossus.<br>"This can't be happening!" he shouted.  
>Bon Bonne jumped down from another Drache and landed right next to Teisel. With a mighty swing, he knocked several reaverbots off the edge of the platform, sending them to the ground below.<br>"Denise! You brought explosives right?!" Teisel shouted as he shot a reaverbot with one of Denise's revolvers.  
>"Yes, why!?" she returned while defending herself.<br>"It should be enough to take out the remaining refractors! You up for the challenge!?" he asked.  
>"I don't really have a choice! Cover me!" she began to set bombs at each refractor location.<br>Tron distracted the head of the Colossus while Teisel and Denise began their work. The rain was making the metal surface slick but Denise was focused and kept her balance. A reaverbot pinned Teisel to the metal floor but Bon Bonne quickly came in and threw it off him. Seeing how they were losing, the reaverbots retreated by jumping off the edge.  
>"NOOOOOOO! MY REAVERBOTS WERE MY ONLY DEFENSE FOR THE REFACTORS!" Loathe shouted.<br>Minutes later all bombs were set.  
>"Only one thing to do" Denise said, pressing the detonator.<br>The remaining refractors were obliterated in the explosions. The light from the 3 refractors on the head started to fade.  
>"Wait...now I know what Glyde told me back at the hospital. Those three reactors weren't going to be enough! WHY DIDN'T I LISTEN!?" Loathe was in disbelief.<br>The wrong refractors had been placed in the head of the Colossus so no back-up power could be provided should anything happen to the 16 main ones. On the chaingun, Tron shot right into the control room, penetrating the glass and striking the controls which sparked and caught fire instantly. On the Colossus, everyone on the platform could feel that the giant reaverbot wasn't going to be standing much longer.  
>"Tron, pick us up! We have to get off this thing!" Teisel shouted into his radio.<br>"Coming! 23, we have to get Teisel, Bon Bonne, and Denise before this thing falls! Hurry!"  
>"Right away Miss Tron!" he replied.<br>Lex Loathe knew the reaverbot was too tall to jump from especially since he wasn't over water. As the fire spread rapidly inside the control room he accepted his fate.  
>"I hope you're happy Teisel Bonne. My number is up but mark my words: this is far from over"<br>Soon the entire control room was ablaze. Denise was the last one in the Drache before turning around towards the head which was on fire.  
>"What about Lex?" she asked quietly.<br>"It's all over for him" Teisel said then stayed silent for a few moments, respecting his newly fallen enemy.  
>"Let's go home, Tron" Teisel said quietly.<br>The Drache lifted off the platform then flew off into the rainy sky. The other Draches followed behind.  
>"You don't seem happy, Teisel! We won!" Tron wasn't sure why Teisel had a sudden change in feelings.<br>"I know, Tron. But no matter who it is, even if it's your worst enemy, death is never something to celebrate" he spoke in a serious tone.  
>"I know...but how about celebrating that we're all alive? That has to count for something, doesn't it?"<br>Teisel smiled then faced his sister.  
>"Tron you did well tonight! You all did! We defended ourselves and came out on top! We only lost one Drache and no one was in it! Let's make whatever repairs we need to on the Gesellschaft and continue to live our lives! Everyone in on me!" Teisel put his hand out, signaling for the Bonne siblings to touch hands with his. They quickly did.<br>"You too Denise! You're part of this family now!" Teisel said.  
>She smiled then put her hand with the rest.<br>The Draches made their way back to the grounded Gesellschaft which was far from unlivable. Only the tail needed repairs. The heavy rain quickly doused the fire that started again when the Colossus shot it down. The legs of the Colossus eventually gave way and the giant reaverbot crashed into the ground. Since the ground was wet and soft the impact created a deep crater in the ground which began filling with water soon after. Teisel could now rest much easier. The Bonnes had won.  
>News had spread quickly of the heroes who defeated the Colossus all across Ryship Island and to the other islands as well. 4 days after the defeat of Lex Loathe, a festival was held in Gold City. The Bonnes and Denise were invited to be guests of honor. Teisel didn't want to, but Tron accepted and she somehow talked Denise into going. In a village section of Gold City, a parade was being prepared. Two throne like chairs were to be carried by the people walking below; one for Tron and the other for Denise. The two girls were having a hard time getting through the crowd as they made their way towards the parade. They had celebrity status now and Tron loved it. Denise, no so much. The sun had just set and there was to be a massive firework show. Tron had also brought servebot 23 with her in case she wanted to take some loot back with her. People were asking for autographs as Tron walked by which she gladly signed. Soon she arrived at her throne like chair and was placed on it.<br>"Tron Bonne!" the people shouted repeatedly.  
>Cheers could be heard for miles.<br>"Now this is the life, isn't it Denise!?" Tron had to yell above the crowd.  
>She turned around only to find that Denise was no longer with her. She looked around for several seconds then gave up.<br>"Well more glory for me! Servebot 23! Take the other chair!"  
>"Yes Miss Tron!" he climbed in.<br>Soon both Tron and Servebot 23 were in their thrones sitting above the people about to carry them in the parade. She was handed a crown and scepter which she gladly took. The red topped servebot also received the same. The parade finally started as they walked down the street. Minutes later a barrier broke and people flooded in to either be near Tron and 23 or to take photographs. A person in the crowd caught Tron's eye. She directed the men carrying her to walk towards him which they did. When she reached him she reached out her hand.  
>"Grab on!" she ordered him.<br>He took her hand and she tried to pull him in but a blonde girl in an oversized red cap tried to stop her. With a heel to the face Tron kicked the blonde girl and pulled her prize in. She held him around the shoulders. Now two people sat on one throne.  
>"Hey there, I'm Tron. What's your name, cutie pie?"<br>"M-Megaman.." came his nervous response.  
>On a hill just outside the city, Teisel sat in the grass watching the fireworks and listening to the sound of the parade and festival. He could smell carnival type foods which were very enticing but he stayed put. He was never a crowd person so he stayed away.<br>"These suckers don't realize that once our home is fixed we're going back into the pirate business" he thought to himself smirking.  
>"But until then, we have a much needed break. I don't ever want to hear anything about guns or money for a long time" he continued to look up at the night sky watching the colors of each firework alternate.<br>"I hope I've made you proud mother and father. Thank you for watching over us that day" he looked up even higher.  
>"I'll continue to protect Tron and Bon Bonne at all costs. Nothing will stop us 3. You'll see"<br>The thoughts of his parents were diverted when he heard light footsteps on the grass coming towards him.  
>"Mind if I sit down?" a familiar female voice asked.<br>"Denise? How did you find me?"  
>"I'm just that good" she stayed standing.<br>"Of course you can sit down" Teisel said then looked back up in the sky.  
>She sat down on his right side.<br>"So what made you come out after all?" Denise wondered.  
>"It's a big day for all of us and Tron seemed like she would enjoy it the most. I wanted to be supportive so here I am. Just not as close as Tron had hoped" he explained.<br>Denise giggled.  
>"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.<br>"I just like how when you do something reluctantly you figure out a way to do it while still enjoying it" she chuckled.  
>"It's...just a skilled I acquired. Umm...why are you back in your police uniform?"<br>"I hadn't worn it in a while and wearing that military attire would remind me of our battle. Granted we won but I just want serenity right now. Why do you always wear that green armor?" she retaliated in good humor.  
>"Hey. I'm used to getting shot at by something every other day. It's grown on me. And in case you were going to ask I do have other clothing. Maybe once I know for certain that I won't need this armor I'll start wearing them"<br>"Nothing is ever certain. You just need to take a chance sometimes, ya know" Denise said.  
>They both stared up in the sky then down at the city. Out in the distance they could hear 'Tron Bonne' being chanted.<br>"She totally deserves this" Teisel said.  
>"And to think I was going to be the other one in that parade"<br>"About that, why didn't you stay?"  
>"Oh...uhh...I didn't feel like staying" Denise sounded a bit nervous.<br>"I see. Well thanks for keeping me company up here" he said.  
>When she didn't respond he looked back up for a few minutes. Then he felt something on his right shoulder. He only moved his eyes to see that Denise placed her head gently down on his shoulder, bringing herself closer.<br>"I hope you don't mind" she said shaking a bit.  
>Teisel had never had this happen before. The feeling was very new to him and he liked it a lot.<br>"Not at all" he said quietly then put his arm around her, bringing her in even closer.  
>The two stayed quiet, enjoying the view of everything in front of them. The moon was shining brightly painting the grass a navy blue color.<br>"Denise?"  
>"Yeah, Teisel?"<br>"What's the real reason you came to get me by yourself?" the thought just occured to him and he already had an idea why.  
>"You're a smart man, Teisel. I think you already know" she rubbed his hand.<br>"I just wanted to hear you say it, that's all" Teisel said.  
>"I've never met anyone who cares so deeply about those closest to him. Not to mention the fact that you were very kind to me even when you were upset at me for trying to kill Tron and when I pressed you for murdering that man. I knew there was something different. This world is full of disgusting men and women always seem to fall for them. I didn't want that. I believed that some chivalrous man was still out there. You fit the bill pretty darn well. I just never expected a pirate to be that person"<br>"Well you're not supposed to judge a book by its cover"  
>"At least I figured that out eventually" she said.<br>Neither Teisel nor Denise ever had a relationship of any kind and it would probably never be revealed to either.  
>"So what happens next?" Denise asked.<br>"We recover, then go right back into what we were doing. Being the best pirates on Terra. Which reminds me, are you ever going back to the police?" he asked.  
>"Not Ryship. Maybe I'll start my own branch somewhere else. They're not common but they do exist"<br>"Well until then I guess I'll try to see you as often as I can before you do, Denise"  
>She lifted up her head then turned towards Teisel. She struggled a bit but eventually got to the same level as he was and pressed her lips gently against his, holding it for a while. Her first kiss. His first kiss. She then let go.<br>"I never said anything about going anywhere" she said with arms around his neck.  
>"You mean?"<br>She let out an adorable giggle.  
>"It'll be interesting but I think the whole you being a pirate and me being a cop can work out. Especially if I'm in charge"<br>"Really?"  
>"Of course" she giggled again.<br>They came back together, this time sucking face for even longer.  
>"Well since we're not going down there I'd say we head back" Teisel said.<br>"I agree" Denise replied with a soft smile.  
>They both started walking back; Denise holding Teisel's arm as they made their way to a Drache then back to the Gesellschaft.<br>It was about 3 am when Tron finally returned home. She was tired but still had some party left in her. As she walked, she heard the television on in the family room.  
>"Oh, Teisel's still up? That's odd"<br>With eyes a bit droopy she dragged something behind her on a palette jack that she brought home from the parade. When she reached the family room she got quite the shock. Denise was asleep in Teisel's arms while he sat upright watching the news clip of the events earlier that evening.  
>"What's going on here!?" she pressed, waking Denise up.<br>"It's about time, Tron" Teisel said.  
>"No seriously, what is this? Why is Denise all over you? Denise, I told you not to be stupid a while ago, remember?! What did you think I was talking about!?"<br>"What's the problem?" Denise asked then yawned.  
>"The problem is that's my brother! You may have helped us out but what makes you think I'm going to let you two suddenly get all romantic with each other?! You and I are still kind of rivals!"<br>"Aren't you being a bit hypocritical, Tron" Teisel said noticing what Tron brought back.  
>It was a boy about Tron's age in a blue digger's suit. His hair was brown, spiky, and his eyes were green.<br>"Oh him...he's just a servebot and will be nothing more. Yup. Well I'm off to bed! And this isn't over Denise! I'll be watching you!"she walked off to her bedroom with Megaman on the palette jack, bound in rope, and a bandana over his mouth.  
>Denise just laughed.<br>"You know, part of me wants to stop her but I guess sometimes people grow up too fast. Anyways, I suppose I better be heading off to bed. Gonna be a long day of work without worrying about getting killed today " Teisel said.  
>"Are you sure you want the sofa again? I can sleep here tonight, Teisel" she said laying down on his lap.<br>"You know what I'm going to say. But I really do need to sleep, Denise. You can sleep in as long as you like, okay?"  
>She stood up then grabbed him by the hands and pulled him up.<br>"Okay" she replied softly.  
>They kissed briefly then she turned away, slowing letting go of his hands.<br>"Night, Teisel"  
>"Sleep well, Denise"<br>Teisel watched as Denise walked away. He hadn't anticipated the turn of events with Denise and he certainly had no complaints. Things would only get more interesting from here.  
>EPILOUGE<br>The next morning, Teisel stood outside the Gesellschaft which resembled a green beached whale on the sand. High up, he could see the servebots making repairs on the tail. The sea water was calmly breaking on the sand, bringing in the smell of salt.  
>"I'm glad I wasn't the only one who didn't waste the day inside with such a beautiful morning like this"<br>"You said it! It's not everyday...wait a minute!" Teisel turned around to see his rival standing just feet behind him on a large sand colored boulder.  
>Glyde somehow snuck behind him without making a sound. He was accompanied by 4 of his birdbots.<br>"You have some nerve showing up here, Glyde!"  
>"Relax. I didn't come here to fight" he crossed his arms as his ruby red eyes locked with Teisel's.<br>"I actually came to thank you" Glyde continued.  
>Teisel wasn't sure if he was hearing things. Thank him?<br>"Thank me? For what?"  
>Glyde let out a small chuckle then spoke.<br>"For taking out Loathe. I never liked working with him. The fact that you took him down without your ship here is nothing short of astounding. That day in the desert turned out to be a blessing in disguise. Because of what you did to me, I didn't have to take part in his world conquest plan which I was never for in the first place but I didn't really have a choice. So thanks for stopping him"  
>Teisel stared blankly but was cautious.<br>"You're welcome...I guess" came Teisel's somewhat broken response.  
>"But know this. Since I brought it up, I still haven't forgotten about the Nakai Desert. I want a rematch someday, Teisel. Up until that point I had never lost a fight and I respect you for that but it's still a stain on my record. And don't worry. I'll only fight you on your own accord. What do you say?"<br>Teisel thought for a moment. His Bonne pride kicked into full gear.  
>"You've got yourself a deal...but ONLY on my own accord! Got it? Leave my family out of this!" he barked.<br>"Of course. Now go and enjoy this day. You all earned it. It will be a while before you see me again. I look forward to our battle in the future. Good day to you" Glyde finished then jumped down behind the boulder.  
>Teisel looked around but Glyde was nowhere to be found.<br>"I need to learn how to do that" he hold himself.  
>He looked out towards the rising sun on the sea thinking of his family and Denise.<br>"Everything feels brand new all of the sudden. I get this feeling that better times are coming. Looks like I better do everything possible to make that happen! We are Bonne Family air pirates and this day and every other day belongs to us! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" he let out a maniacal laugh.  
>The footsteps he left behind followed him back to the Gesellschaft where he decided to check up on the progress of the patchwork. Indeed, good times, bad times, and strange times were ahead for the Bonnes and Denise. With one major antagonist gone, they were at peace and there was only one place they could go from here: forward. To the future they go.<p>

The end (sort of).


End file.
